Fabina Songfics
by slcswimmer14
Summary: Some will be AU, some will be OOC. There will be a note at the beginning of each chapter saying what it is rated and if it is AU or OOC. I already have songfics on here, so if you've read some of them before you may recognize them. I recommend that you listen to the song as you read. Update every Friday. Current Chapter: Begin Again by Taylor Swift
1. Here Comes Goodbye

_**Rated T. Character Death.**_

_**Here Comes Goodbye: Rascal Flatts  
**_

* * *

When she hears the knock at the house door, she knows that it's not a good thing. None of them ever knock.

By the time Nina gets the courage to open the door, Amber and Patricia are standing at the top of the stairs.

Standing at the door are a man and woman whom Nina has never seen before, but when she hears two gasps come from behind her, she assumes that they are someone's parents.

The two people in front of her look familiar though. That she can't deny.

The woman, whose eyes are bloodshot and her face red, looks at Nina and she tilts her head.

"Oh!" She says as she sniffles. "You must be Nina. Fabian talked so much about you." Nina nods and finally it dawns on her why she thinks these two people are so familiar to her. They're Fabian's parents.

He has his mother's blue eyes and his father's hair color. His mother is shorter than Nina so she assumes he gets his height from his father. He also has his mother's nose. But it's the bloodshot eyes and red face's that make her curious.

"Hi. Fabian told me so much about you two." Nina tells them. Mrs. Rutter nods and then buries her face into her husband's chest.

Nina doesn't hear Amber and Patricia walk down the stairs.

"Nina dear. There's no easy way to say this." Mr. Rutter begins as his wife sobs louder.

"Fabian died in a car accident two days ago." And all of a sudden, it feels like Nina's world has stopped. She turns around and runs into the open arms of Amber and Patricia and begins dry sobbing, her eyes incapable of making tears.

Nothing happens. Time keeps on ticking. The world doesn't stop just because Fabian, her boyfriend, her best friend, her partner in crime, her soul mate, her future, her _everything_ is gone.

The next week is a blur. It involves her dry sobbing, still incapable of making tears, and sleepless nights. Fabian's parents ask her to speak at his funeral, so she comes up with his eulogy, and writes a song.

When the time comes for her to speak, Amber, Alfie and Patricia move to the front row in case she can't finish.

She walks up to the podium on shaky legs and looks at the small church filled with people.

"Fabian Rutter was my best friend. He was my boyfriend, he was my partner in crime, my everything. And today, I'm here to speak about how he changed my life.

"I knew Fabian for only three very short years. But in those three years he became so much to me. When I had first met Fabian, he had been the only person who had been nice to me. And I can never thank him enough for that.

"We made it through the thick and thin together. When we weren't a couple, we were best friends. We were together no matter what.

"Fabian was the nicest, kindest, shyest, sweetest, friendliest person I could ever ask to be put in my life.

"I will always remember the day he told me he loved me. Just the look on his face made me feel special. He looked like he had never felt that way about anyone before and it was the same for me. He would always tell me he loved me, no matter what." She took a shaky breath.

"No one knew this besides the two of us, but the last day we saw each other, the day I flew back to America for the summer, he gave me a promise ring and told me that he wanted to marry me either while we were in college or after we graduated." Amber starts crying then and the rest of the house is soon after her.

They all knew how close they were. They were the only people to see them together.

"I will always remember Fabian, if not for him, I don't think I would be half the person I am now today." Nina takes a deep breath and looks at Olivia and Isabelle, Fabian's sisters.

"Isabelle, Olivia, will you come up now?" Nina asks. They both nod and Isabelle walks up to the piano, while Olivia sits in a chair, her violin underneath.

"I wrote a song to sing today." She simply says. The sound of the piano fills the church and Nina takes a deep breath.

_**"I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like him to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear the doorbell  
He usually comes right in. Now I can tell."**_Amber begins to sob because this verse pretty much describes the moment where it had all spiraled down.

_**"Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That he was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye."**_She sings this verse with her eyes closed, afraid to look at the teary-faced people.

_**"I can hear him say 'I love you' like it was yesterday  
And I could see it written on his face, he had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see him, with his best man by his side  
And by a leap of faith, 'Here Comes The Bride'."**_Nina takes a shaky breath but pushes on, determined to finish the song.

_**"But here comes goodbye  
**__**Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That he was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye." **_Her eyes are filled to the brim with tears and she knows she's about to break soon. The room is blurry because her eyes are so full of tears.

_**"Why's it have to go from good to gone  
Before the lights turn on  
Yeah and you're left alone  
Ohhh  
But here comes goodbye  
Ohhh." **_Nina is breathing heavily at the end, causing uncertainty in the front row that holds the rest of Sibuna. She nods as if to prove to them that she can finish this and she doesn't need their help.

_**"Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry." **_And this is when Nina cries. This is her final goodbye, and the tears that have never came all week are finally coming.

_**"Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That he was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye." **_She whispers the last line and once Olivia and Isabelle are finished with their parts, they join the rest of the house which has surrounded Nina in a hug.

Her sobs echo around the church as the last note of her song vibrates on. And when the note stops, Nina feels as if it really signals his ending.

* * *

It's a six months later when she walks up to his grave. She sits down next to where he is buried and she sighs.

"It's hard to believe you're gone. I keep thinking that you're gonna pop out of the cellar or the attic or maybe even the tunnels and be like 'Hey! Look at me I'm back!'" She sighs.

"Sounds more like something Jerome or Alfie would do though." Nina stares at the ground, but doesn't notice how her locket begins to glow a vibrant red. She does notice the cold wind that suddenly appears.

"Nina." She whips her head to her right and sees a normal looking Fabian sitting beside her. She hugs him tightly and she feels his arms circle around her.

"But how?" She asks as she disbelievingly takes in the sight in front of her.

"I guess that locket of yours really does have some power." Nina picks up her still glowing locket and looks back up at Fabian.

"You realize I can't stay right?" He whispers. She nods.

"I know. But if this is as good as it gets, I'll take it." Nina hugs him once more and she once again feels his arms wrap around her.

"I don't even care if I'm going crazy. It's totally worth it." She says into his chest. She sighs as his body vibrates from his laugh.

"Trust me Neens, you're not going crazy." She pulls away and Fabian looks at down at their hands, which are tangled together.

"You're still wearing the ring." He says.

"I couldn't bear to take it off." She says as she ducks her head down embarrassed. Fabian puts two fingers under her chin and tilts her head up.

"You need to forget me Neens."

"I can't. You're impossible to forget." She tells him.

Fabian kisses her forehead and looks back down at her.

"No I'm not. I need you to be happy Neens. I just absolutely need it." Nina nods.

"I know. You always wanted me to be happy, even when you were here." Fabian gives her a stern look, trying to implant the seed.

"It takes some time Fabe."

"I know. Just promise?" He asks.

"Promise. No guarantee's on how long but promise." Nina kisses him and is amazed and slightly creeped out by just how real he really is at the moment.

"I'll always come visit you though. At least once a year." She says as Fabian gives her a look.

"Compromise. Everything can't always go how you want it to." She tells him and Fabian sighs.

"I know. But I could hope." Nina looks down at her locket then and sees the color dimming.

"I've gotta go Neens. Remember your promise." He says as he fades.

"Forever and always." She whispers as Fabian fades away. "Forever and always."

* * *

A/N: So this probably isn't the best thing I've written. I changed the lyrics around a little bit though, so it would fit. Reviews are nice!


	2. Enchanted

_**Set at the beginning of Season 1. Nina's kinda OOC. Rated T just because.**_

_**Enchanted: Taylor Swift  
**_

* * *

_**There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place**_

She walked out of the cab and took a deep breath. As she followed her cab driver, her eyes kept on darting between everything in sight.

The man stopped in front of her house and she paid him and he left. She turned around to look at her house again and took another deep breath, trying to fight down the nausea that she was feeling.

She put a smile on her face and walked up the stairs. She walked in the door and was greeted by a boy who looked to be her age.

"Oh! You must be Nina." She nodded, the smile still on her face and the boy held out his hand.

"I'm Jerome." She shook hands with him and he gestured inside. "Well come on, come meet everyone." She followed him to the sitting room where seven other people sat.

_**Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face**_

She looked around the room and saw everyone looking around at each other.

The smile stayed on her face and she looked around at all the other fake smiles. But there was one the didn't look fake, one the actually looked genuine.

She looked up into the person's eyes' and saw that they had gorgeous dark blue eyes. She saw that the boy had dark brown hair that was kinda messy, but at the same time, wasn't.

Her smile turned into a genuine one and she didn't notice any of the others.

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

She learned the boy's name was Fabian.

He talked to her and offered her his seat and he took the empty one that was left that night at dinner.

He helped her unpack and told her about the rest of the house.

_**Your eyes whispered have we met  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me**_

Later that night, she ended up helping Fabian on chore duty and noticed him looking at her.

She smiled at him and he blushed and ducked his head down.

After she finished washing, she walked into the sitting room and sunk into one of the chairs.

Her eyes darted to the right and she saw Fabian's shadow starting to walk towards her.

_**The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy**_

He sat across from her and they started talking. He would say something, but then she would answer back something much more clever and they would both start laughing.

Patricia and Mara looked up at them and they both ducked their heads and kept quiet, but both of them would keep looking at the other.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  
This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

She ran up to the room that she shares with Amber, or at least that's what Fabian told her, and sat on her bed.

Her cheeks were hot from embarrassment, but really, she didn't care.

_**The lingering question kept me up  
Two a.m who do you love  
I wondered 'til I'm wide awake**_

She sat on her bed and when Amber came in ten minutes later, she looked at her and smiled.

"So what do you think of Fabian?" Nina blushed and ducked her head down.

"You like him don't you?" Nina's head shot up and she shook her head.

"No." She lied. Amber nodded with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Well that's good. I think he and Joy were a thing before she disappeared." She said absentmindedly. "Oh well. Good night Nina!" She exclaimed. Amber crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Nina snuck out of her room and to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. '_He didn't even mention Joy.'_ She thought. _'If they were dating you'd think he'd be a little more concerned.'_She shook her head and snuck back to her room.

She tried falling asleep, but her brain kept on bringing up images of Fabian and this mysterious girl that Nina assumed to be Joy.

All thoughts of sleeping flew out the window and she threw the covers off her.

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say**_

She paced back and forth, trying to miss the squeaky floorboards that she encountered, and she kept on thinking.

She wanted to talk to him so bad. Ask him about Joy. She considered it, but then she remembered the time and kept on pacing.

_**It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

She eventually fell asleep and her subconscious gave her a good dream. She and Fabian were walking somewhere, she assumed it was the school grounds.

All they did was talk but in the dream, but Nina was having so much fun. They were in front of the house and he was leaning forward and so was she and them her alarm went off.

Nina shot up and felt that her cheeks were on fire. Her thoughts drifted to Fabian and she quickly got ready for the day, happy it was Saturday.

_**This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing round all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

She walked downstairs and was greeted by a smiling Fabian.

"Hi Nina." She gave him a small smile.

"Hi Fabian." He looked down at the floor and looked back up at Nina.

"So I was wondering if I could show you around school?" Nina's jaw dropped and then she smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." He smiled and he quickly left.

Nina stood in the doorway, wondering why he left, and then he came back with a jacket on.

"Ready?" She nodded and Fabian ushered her out of the house.

They ended up walking around the entire school and when they got to the gardens, Fabian ended up chasing Nina, who had taken his iPod to see what he had on it for music.

He caught her by the waist and she spun around in his arms. They were closer than expected. All either one had to do was lean forward just a little and their lips would be touching.

And that's what they both did.

_**This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
**__**As I was leaving to see**_

Nina was sitting in bed and she couldn't stop smiling. The kiss had led to a make-out session. (Or as Amber had called it a snogging session.) They had gotten back to the house around three and they had both gone their separate ways.

Nina assumed it was because they were just being their awkward selves, (Yes she admitted that she was just as awkward as he was sometimes.) but Amber just had to unknowingly crush it with just seven little words.

_**I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_'He probably felt guilty because of Joy.'_ That was the sentence that kept echoing in her head right after his name.

When dinner time came, Amber had to practically drag her downstairs. She finally gave up as they reached the stairs because she stumbled as Amber pulled her down.

She walked into the dining room and took her usual spot next to Fabian. They both reached for a roll in front of them and when their hands met, they both looked up, blushed, and looked away.

Fabian quickly made an exit after dinner and Nina almost decided to go to her room. Almost.

She walked to Fabian's room and knocked on his door. He mumbled his answer and Nina walked in.

"Do you still like Joy?" She quickly asked before she lost all her nerve. Fabian's head shot up and his blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"Where did you get that idea?" He asked. Her mind reeled.

"Well...um...Amber...and..." She stuttered. Fabian stood up and kissed her as she tried to stutter out her sentence.

"Joy and I were never anything." He told her after he pulled away.

"You weren't?" She quietly asked.

"No." He whispered to her.

"Why have you been avoiding me then?" Fabian's eyes quickly filled with confusion again.

"I thought you were avoiding me?" Nina laughed and kissed him again.

"Just never mind." She said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

_**This**** night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I think I ruined the ending but the beginning was okay. Reviews are wanted! (Great boost to my writing self-esteem;)**_**  
**_


	3. Ocean Wide

_**Rated T. A little into the future.  
**_

_**Ocean Wide: The Afters  
**_

* * *

_Look outside  
It's already light and the stars ran away with the night  
Things were said, words that we'll try forget,  
it's so hard to admit I know we've made mistakes  
I see through all the tears but that's what got us here_

"Hey Nina." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his.

"Hi." She felt him set his head on her shoulder.

"What're you looking at?" He asked.

"The sunrise." They stood in silence at the window near the telescope.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"It's only two months you know." He whispered into her ear. She turned around in his arms.

"I know. But every time I leave it just seems to hurt worse. The first time I was lonely all summer. The second time I was about ready to convince Gran to let me ask either you or Amber come over I missed you guys so much. And this time is going to be much worse." They stared at each other.

"Well we never seem to get effected by it. Now do we?" She shook her head.

"My cab will be here in an hour." She said as she turned back around in his arms.

"I know." So for the next hour they alternated between kissing each other or Fabian holding Nina closely to him.

When her cab was set to be there in five minutes, they walked outside.

_If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide_

They stood on the porch, and Fabian lightly held both of Nina's hands.

"I'm going to miss you you know." She said as a tear slid down her face. He gently wiped it away.

"I'm going to miss you too you know." She gave him a small smile. He leaned down to kiss her and Nina kissed him back with all the love she could muster.

All too soon, a cab pulled up to the house and honked its horn. Slowly they pulled apart.

"I've gotta go." She whispered. He nodded and they walked down the steps, Fabian carrying Nina's suitcase. He put them in the trunk and right as the door shut, Nina hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Tell Amber I'm sorry that I didn't wake her and that I'll call her when I land." She pulled back. "Right after I call you of course." He smiled and Nina hugged him one last time.

"I love you. Forever-"

"And always." Fabian finished. Nina pulled back.

"Love you too. Forever and always." He told her. He quickly kissed her one last time before opening her cab door for her.

She climbed in and Fabian shut the door behind her. The cab pulled away then and Fabian waved goodbye to Nina until the cab was out of sight and then walked back into the house.

_I'll stay right here  
__It's where I'll always belong  
Tied with your arms  
__Days like this, I wish the sun wouldn't set  
I don't want to forget  
What made us feel this way  
You see through all my fears  
And that's what got us here_

He walked in and Amber quickly came down the stairs.

"Don't tell me I've missed her." She said.

"Sorry Ambs. You just missed her." Amber sadly walked down the rest of the stairs and eventually stood in front of Fabian.

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye." She said, her eyes blurring with tears.

"I'm sorry Amber." She quickly wiped at her tears and ran back up the stairs.

He looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway and saw that it was only 5:30. He walked down the hall to his room and crawled into bed, still fully dressed from earlier.

He had issues falling asleep at first, but eventually began to dream.

_She was wrapped in his arms, bruised and a little bloody, but otherwise fine. This he knew was from the quest they had done during this year. She kept on clutching to the back of his shirt, trying to be as close as possible to him and sobbed into his chest.  
_

_Eventually he had her calmed down enough where she pulled back so he could actually see where she had been cut. There was a gash on her forehead, one that might need stitches, but that was it.  
_

_She leaned in and kissed him, and then the scene changed around them.  
_

_When they pulled back, they were lying on a blanket and it was a warm spring night.  
_

_"Hey Fabian." She said as she rested on his chest, looking up at the stars.  
_

_"Yeah Nina." She looked up at him.  
_

_"I love you." He smiled. That was the first time she had ever said those words to him.  
_

_"I love you too." She gave him a wide smile and reached up to kiss him.  
_

_He kept on telling her about the constellations above them but at about midnight, they both fell asleep, tangled together._

He woke up due to Eddie dropping his suitcase on the ground. Fabian irritably looked at him.

"Sorry." Eddie said. The rest of the morning went by quickly, Fabian's parents being the first to pick him up. He kept on watching his phone anticipating the call from Nina.

_If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide_

It was about 6:00 and he was about to eat dinner when she called him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey love."

"I just landed. I'm waiting for my bag and searching for Gran as we speak."

He heard rustling and then Nina yelling, "Gran. Gran I'm over here!"

"Found her." She told him.

"How was your flight?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Didn't get stuck in between two babies that cried the whole way this time so that's a bonus." They laughed. He heard murmuring and then he heard Nina sigh.

"I've gotta go Fabian. Gran wants me off the phone. Call me later okay?" She asked.

"'Kay. Bye Nina. I love you."

"Bye Fabian. I love you too." He called her about two hours later and that became their ritual. Every night, Fabian would call at 8:00 his time and they would talk anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours.

But there is one phone call he will never forget.

"Fabian. My Gran has cancer. I don't think I'm coming back next year."

_Love is an ocean wide enough to forget  
Even when we think we can't_

He supported her for the rest of the summer. She came back to England long enough to talk to Mr. Sweet and spend a few hours with Fabian.

He drove to the school and when Nina saw him, she ran to him.

"Fabian!" She cried as she ran to him. She jumped into his arms and Fabian caught her, holding her tight.

"Hey Nina." She pulled back and kissed him hardly.

"I love you." She told him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I love you too Neens." A tear slipped down her cheek and Fabian gently wiped it away.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Fighting. But they aren't giving her very long." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry Nina." She shook her head.

"That's not what I'm came here for." Fabian grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

"Speaking of what you came here for, what'd Sweetie say?" She took a deep breath.

"He supported my decision, but depending on how much school I miss, I may not graduate with you guys this year." Fabian stopped and buried Nina in a hug and she started crying again.

"It's going to be okay Nina. I promise." He pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Come on let's go to my house for a bit and then I'll bring you back to the airport."

They talked about things that they had done over the summer and soon arrived at Fabian's house.

"I have to warn you my sister can be a bit... overbearing."

"What do you mean by-"

"Fabian is that Nina!" A little girl who looked like Fabian cried. She ran down the steps and quickly hugged her.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle. You can call me Bells. Fabian's been talking none stop about you all summer!" Nina and Fabian blushed.

"I get it now." Nina said.

They walked inside and there Nina met Fabian's parents.

"Hello there dear. You must be Nina." His mother said as she hugged her. "I'm sorry about your Gran." Nina gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks."

"Come on then, supper is on the table and I'm sure you want a nice home-cooked meal after the day of traveling you've had." She said as she wrapped her arm around Nina's shoulders.

"Well now that you mention it." They ate, Fabian's parents asking her about America, and after they were done, Fabian led Nina to his room for the remaining ten minutes that she was there.

"I just want you to know that I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes for you to come back. Whether that be a week, a month, or a year." She stood on her tip toes, noticing that he was now a few more inches taller than he had been before they had separated for the summer, and kissed him.

"You have no idea how much that means to me right now Fabian." She hugged him until Fabian had to gently take her off him.

"We've got to get going." She nodded and they walked out to his car, Fabian calling his goodbyes to his parents as they walked out the door.

They rode to the airport in a comfortable silence. Fabian walked with her as far as he could and then turned her to face him.

"I love you, forever and always." Nina said.

"I love you too. Forever and always." Fabian said. They kissed and Fabian gave her one last hug before letting her go to go through security.

_If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide_

There was a knock at the door and the whole house looked at each other. No one ever knocked unless they didn't live in the house. Patricia stood up from the couch, the lights from the Christmas tree causing the sequins on her shirt to shine, and walked to the door.

The rest of them went back to what they were doing, that is until Patricia screamed.

"Nina!" She screamed. The whole house looked at each other and scrambled out into the hall.

Nina and Patricia stood there, Patricia hugging Nina as tightly as she could.

"Nina!" Amber, Mara and Alfie exclaimed and joined into the hug. Fabian stood near the doorway, waiting for his girlfriend to be let go from her hug. Amber looked over at Fabian and quickly dragged everyone off Nina.

"Okay, time to make a discreet exit." She said shooing everyone back into the common room with a wink to Nina.

"Hi." He said as he walked towards her.

"Hey." She said and then she tackled him for a hug.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"Ditto." She pulled back and kissed him. As they kissed the clock chimed, signaling it was midnight. Fabian pulled back and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Nina."

"Merry Christmas Fabian." She hugged him again.

"How bad was it?" He asked. Nina pulled back, a sad smile on her face.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. She died in her sleep. The doctor said she didn't even know it happened. Her funeral was beautiful. I have to thank Gran's friends for that one though." They walked back into the common room and stopped in the doorway. Jerome laughed as Amber squealed.

"Mistletoe!" She exclaimed with a giant smile on her face. Both Nina and Fabian looked up and then kissed each other. When they pulled apart, the house cheered and smiled at them and went back to what they were doing.

And it was staring at a Christmas tree that they both realized something. Their love could make it through anything. No matter what.

_Love is an ocean wide_

* * *

_**A/N: I rediscovered this song on Pandora and immediately thought of Nina and Fabian as soon as they sang 'Ocean Wide'.  
**_


	4. Catch Me

_**Future, not too far in though . Rated T just because.  
**_

_**Catch Me: Demi Lovato**_

* * *

_**Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye**_

She never wanted to fall in love here. She knows that it is inevitable that she's going back to America after she graduates, what with her Gran and all.

But Fabian Rutter has weaned his way though her attempts at blocking this from happening.

Not on purpose of course. They both know what will happen in three years. But when they kiss at Prom, Nina knows that this goodbye is going to hurt.

_**Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight**_

Fast forward three years later and it's three weeks before graduation. Fabian and Nina are still going strong but they both know what will happen in three weeks. Nina's gran hasn't been doing well and she wants to stay with her until the end.

They're lying near the Sibuna tree. Fabian is lying against the tree and Nina is lying against him. They sit there and let everything pass them by, not wanting to face each other in three weeks.

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me**_

It's a Saturday night and since April, the house has been going down to the Sibuna tree (or the burnt oak tree to everyone else). Fabian brings his guitar, and mostly Nina sings while he plays. Sometimes one of the guys or maybe even Amber or Patricia sing.

It's while Nina and Fabian are doing a duet that she starts laughing while she sings, just realizing how much she wanted to avoid this in the beginning and now wouldn't have it any other way.

She's falling in love and truthfully, it scares her just a little.

_**See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you**_

When she catches him looking at her doing chore duty, her stomach still does flips.

She's scared that he can still get this reaction out of her. It means that in two weeks, she will be crying the whole way home to America with a broken heart.

Her heart beats so fast it reminds her of the time she ran away from a clown that scared her at her best friend's birthday party. She wants him gone so she can settle this before she decides.

Decides whether she stays here. Or if she goes home, never to come back.

_**Run far away, so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high 'cause every hello ends with a goodbye**_

Later that night, they argue. She doesn't remember what either one of them said, only the basics. She wants him gone so she can decide. Decide between staying here with him. Or going home to her Gran.

He slams the door to his and Mick's room and Nina cringes at the noise. She sighs and drags herself back up to her room. She lies down on her bed and closes her eyes as she drifts to sleep.

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me**_

That night she dreams of him. It starts out on the first day they met and goes up until a year ago. When Nina wakes up, she's smiling.

She doesn't notice how Fabian doesn't send his usual good morning text. She doesn't notice how he doesn't meet her at the stairs. But what she does notice is that she is the first one at breakfast, which she never is.

She runs to his room and finds the bed empty.

_**So now you see, why I'm scared  
I can't open my heart up without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real**_

She doesn't go to school for three days that week. The only reason she goes the last two days is because Mara tells her that she needs to go or else she won't graduate. Everyone in the house is furious at him except for Mick. He keeps on sticking up for him.

It's Saturday morning, a week before graduation that a car pulls up to the house. Nina is upstairs in her room and the rest of the house is in the sitting room.

They all look at the door as it creaks open and in walks Fabian. The house goes in a uproar of yells except for Mick, who walks up to him.

"So did it work?" He asks.

"Yep."

"Then go tell her because she hasn't left her room all week." Fabian bounds up the stairs and Mick has to grab Amber before she beats Fabian to a pulp.

He stops outside Nina's room and takes a deep breath because he hears her sobs. He walks in and Nina looks up.

A plethora of emotions flit across her face and before Fabian knows it, Nina is hitting him.

"Why. Would. You. Do. That? Why. Would. You. Leave. Me. Here. Two. Weeks. Be. Fore. Grad. U. A. Tion? Why. Would. You. Leave. When. Our. Time. To. Ge. Ther. Now. Is. Al. Rea. Dy. So. Short?" She asks, accenting each syllable with a punch.

He grabs her fists and kisses her. She fights it at first, but melts into it.

He pulls away and looks at her.

"Because I had something important to do." She looks up at him.

"And what would that be?"

"Go to Yale and talk to the head of admissions. Last minute." Nina's head picks up.

"You mean?"

"You didn't think I'd let you get away from me that easily did you?" They kiss and Nina smiles.

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me**_

* * *

_**So I've been thinking and I thought that maybe you guys have ideas for songs. I have a whole list of them (enough to last me a year at the rate I'm updating), but I figured that by having you guys request songs, it gives me a bigger music library and you guys might enjoy it more! So just leave your requests in a review or PM. Whatever one works because I like, live on here.  
**_


	5. Last Kiss

_**AU. Future. Rated T just because.  
**_

_**Last Kiss: Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_**I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whisper, it's just us to know  
You told me you love me, so why did you go away  
Away**_

She still doesn't know why he left. All she knows, is that she woke up one day and found his side of the bed empty. Everything is gone except for the shirt and pair of shorts of his that she has always slept in.

She's sitting in bed, on his side, and she keeps on looking at the clock. When the clock turns to 1:58, her memory brings back the first time he told her he loved her.

_Flashback  
They're lying in bed, Nina's head is resting on Fabian's chest and she's almost asleep._

_She still can't believe that they're living together after dating for a year._

_She almost misses it when he says it. She thinks she's dreaming and when he says it again, she picks up her head and kisses him._

_"I love you too." She whispers to him for the first time. His face lights up with a smile and Nina just burrows her head back into his chest._

_**I do recall now, the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th, the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms  
**_

The rain starts outside and here comes another memory, this one fairly recent.

_Flashback  
She's bouncing in her seat, anxious for the flight attendant to say that they can unbuckle their seat belts._

_As soon as the seat belt sign turns off, she launches herself off the plane._

_Happy that she doesn't have to go to baggage claim, she runs through the airport to outside, where she knows he's waiting._

_When she spots him, she can tell that he has been standing outside the entire time. His hair is soaked and his shirt looks damp from the rain that has just ended._

_She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He swung her around and when he sets her down, he kisses her._

_"I still can't believe Amber took you away for your birthday. I had this whole big thing planned." He tells her. Nina smiles and kisses him._

_"Well my birthday was only two days ago. If you still want to go through with it you can." Fabian quickly ushers Nina into the car and they drive off._

_**So I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
I never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

She slides off the bed and walks over to the wall. She slides down the wall and buries her face into the only thing she has left of him.

She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know why he left, she doesn't know how to contact him because he disconnected his phone. She has no idea what she's done.

She thinks back to their last kiss to think if anything was different. He was still as gentle as ever, and the underlying urgency from both of them was still there. Nothing had changed.

She knows this much, she will _always _remember him.

_**I do remember the swing of your step,  
Life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in,  
I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did**_

It's a few days later when the song they first danced to comes on. Nina is in the kitchen, still in his clothes, and is trying to distract herself.

When the singer starts singing, Nina's memory brings her back to that moment.

_Flashback  
She is at her best friend Amber's engagement party. As much as she loves Amber she doesn't want to be here. All it does is remind her how she is a senior in college and hasn't had a boyfriend since high school._

_She remembers watching him walk across the dance floor, his feet bouncing with every step he takes. She doesn't expect it when he stops in front of her._

_"Hi. I'm Fabian." He says as he holds out his hand for a handshake._

_"Nina." She says. They stay in silence for a moment until Fabian speaks up again._

_"Would you fancy dancing with me?" She rolls her eyes, and expects a yes to the question she's about to ask._

_"Did Amber put you up to this?" Fabian shakes his head._

_"Nope, you just look like you need some company and Amber's been bugging me to dance someone. Kill two birds with one stone." He says. He holds out his hand and looks at her._

_"So what do you say?" Nina almost says no because she hates dancing but there's something in his eyes that makes her say yes._

They dance together the rest of the night and Amber harasses Nina until Fabian calls her or vice versa.

_**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something,  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**_

This memory leads to another. They are on a plane to America and Fabian is nervous.

_Flashback_  
_"What if they don't like me?" He asks as the plane descends to its landing._

_"They'll like you because I love you." She tells him. They are walking off the plane when she reassures him once more._

_"You have nothing to worry about." At the gate is Nina's godfather, who she considers her father._

_"Jojo!" She yells as she runs up and hugs him._

_"Hey Nini. So? Where is he?" Nina slides out of his grip and pulls a nervous Fabian over to Jojo._

_"Fabian, this is Joe. Jojo, this is Fabian." Fabian quickly recomposes himself and shakes Joe's hand._

_"Nice to meet you sir." Nina watches as Jojo's face lights up in a smile, the first one he has ever given to one of her boyfriend's. Nina smiles at Jojo, happy that her adoptive dad loves him._

_"Good grip you got there son now tell me." Nina hears before they are too far for her to hear._

Nina smiles sadly at the memory and feels bad for Fabian once Jojo finds out that he has left, because Jojo has ways to find him as he had warned Fabian. Another memory works it's way through and Nina thinks back.

_Flashback  
She is standing next to Emily, Jojo's daughter and her almost sister, in the kitchen. They're talking when Fabian walks in, his hands in his pockets. Nina gets distracted for a moment but recovers and starts talking with Emily again._

_She doesn't notice when Fabian is standing next to her and he kisses her as she's saying something to Emily. She fake glares at him and crosses her arms._

_"I was talking." She says teasingly._

_"I know." He tells her and then walks out of the kitchen._

She sighs at this memory and wishes he would walk in and they would argue and he would kiss her.

It's better than where they are at this moment.

_**And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_  
_**All that I know is that I don't know, how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
I never imagined we'd end, like this.  
Your name forever the name on my lips**_

It's a few weeks after he's left and only when she really misses him that she slides on his clothes. She slides against the wall and starts thinking, a dangerous thing to do in her position.

She still has no inkling about why he left. She still doesn't see anything different in that last kiss, the way he had been acting.

There was no hinting towards the fact that he was leaving.

And she thinks that's what bothers her most.

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me, like I used to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up, with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are**_

She doesn't see anyone for that first week. She doesn't go anywhere and no one comes to check on her.

It's a week after he left that Amber comes running into her apartment.

_Flashback  
"Nina. Nina!" She doesn't answer. "Nina Elizabeth Martin, answer me right now!"_

_"I'm in my room." She says loud enough where Amber can hear her. Amber runs into her bedroom and sees her in Fabian's shirt and shorts, her knees tucked up to her chest._

_"Nina." She sighs before she hugs her._

_"I'm so sorry Nina." It's then that it hits her that he's really gone and not coming back any time soon. Nina cries for the first time and they sit there for hours before Nina calms down._

She considers cutting ties with Amber and Mick. Not because of Amber, but because Mick and Fabian are best friends.

She almost does cut ties but realizes that Mick can update her on Fabian if she asks. He won't tell her where he is, but she doesn't blame him. If she ever found out where he went, she would probably go after him and beat him to a pulp.

_**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wished you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time,  
But I never planned on you changing you mind**_

It's four months later when she finally accepts he's gone. She writes a letter for him and hands it to Mick to give to him the next time he sees him.

When Fabian gets the letter, he reads it and then hands it back to Mick who in turn reads it.

_'Fabian,  
I've finally accepted it. I'm moving on. Mick won't tell me where you went which I appreciate because I don't know what would happen if I did know. The only thing I have to say is I hope it's nice there. I hope it's a beautiful day outside and then you have a flashback, similar to the ones I've been experiencing for months._

_I hope that after that flashback you want me back because you'll know how I've been feeling._

_I just wanted to give you an update, not that you probably care, I mean you left me with no explanation in the first place._

_Hope your doing okay,_  
_Nina'_

_**So I'll go sit on the floor, wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
I never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last**_


	6. Ours

_**A/N: Oh my gosh I almost forgot about this! Just had minor surgery on my toe yesterday so I slept all day and then I remembered, IT'S FRIDAY!  
**_

_**Rated T just because, again. Ten years after Nina first arrives in England.**_

_**Ours: Taylor Swift  
**_

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs_

She runs into the lobby of her building, calling out for the people in the elevator to wait for her. She's new here and all the people are still getting used to her American accent. The elevator falls silent as soon as she walks in and presses the button to the sixth floor.

The air seems stale, yet damp. Damp like after a rainy night and walking out of your house. She stands right at the elevator doors, ready to make her exit. She almost always wants to take the stairs, but she still has issues finding a halfway decent parking spot so she runs so she's not late. Taking the stairs would guarantee her to be late, something her new boss hates.

She looks down at her watch and sighs. She has 10 hours to wait. 10 hours too long that is.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Even though she's new, she's not deaf unlike what all the other people at her job think. There's a girl named Katherine. Nina always hears Katherine talk about her relationship with Fabian, which really irks her. The only reason she knows Katherine's name is because her boss told her to talk to her if she had any questions.

One day, Nina hears Katherine talk about how Fabian could do so much better than Nina. Nina rolls her eyes and shrugs it away. They've been dating since sophomore year of high school. No one was going to make her change her mind now.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

She sits down at her desk, having just finished a task for her boss, and grabs the letter that Fabian had sent her two weeks ago.

'_Nina,_

_Amber told me about Katherine. Just ignore her. Katherine grew up next door to me and her parents always wanted us to get together. And just because I know how you are, here's an "inspirational" note from me._

_-Don't worry your pretty little self about other people. People who aren't as happy as we are try to make it so we feel the same way they do. Life makes love a little difficult (and don't we know it). Everything may be going against us, but we'll always love each other._

_Okay so that's the end of my little note. I've got to go Neens. Hope to hear back from you soon._

_-Fabian'_

She reads the note over and over again, glancing at Katherine each time. When she's calmed down enough, she puts a smile on her face and goes over to ask Katherine if she needs help. 7 hours left.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine  
_

When Nina goes to lunch that day, she sees Katherine and Emilee, one of Katherine's friends, looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Both have too much lip gloss on and Nina keeps on seeing the words 'Fabian', 'Nina', and 'break up' coming out of Katherine's mouth. Nina rolls her eyes and focuses on her ham and cheese sandwich. She quickly finishes and walks back to her desk.

She plops into her chair and checks the clock on her computer. 6 hours left.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

The next hour involves her staring at the letter and listening to Katherine on the phone at her desk, two down from Nina's. As soon as Katherine's off the phone, she snaps at Nina to copy papers. Nina sulks over to her desk and grabs the whole pile of papers. She starts the first copy and then glances down at her watch. 5 hours left._  
_

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you  
_

After Nina finally gets done copying, she hands the huge pile of papers to Katherine and goes back to her desk. She looks at pictures she has on her computer and smiles. Her phone goes off then and she smiles. She collects her things and shuts off the timer. 3 hours left.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours_

She spends twenty minutes trying to remember where she had parked this morning, her mind thinking about the little quirks about Fabian that she has missed so much. The way how if she had left for work before he woke up, he would send her a 'Good morning' message. How he woke her up with a kiss in the mornings.

She drives down the English highway, still being thrown off by the cars driving on the left after ten years, to pick up Fabian.

She glances down at the clock in her car and almost dances in her seat. One hour left.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
_

She parks her car and runs into the busy terminal. She stands right in the middle and looks all around for the man with dark brown hair and shining blue eyes. Someone grabs her around her waist and she almost kicks them, but then she hears the voice that the arms belong to.

"Hey there Nina. Who're you looking for?" He asks with a smile on his face. She turns around in his arms and squeals. She hugs him as tight as she can and Fabian lifts her so he's not as hunched over.

When he sets her down she puts a hand on either side of his face.

"You are never, ever going on a expedition again. This was too long for me." She says.

"Good. It was too long for me too." She smiles and pulls him down so their lips meet. His hands settle at her hips and pull her closer to him. She braids her fingers into his hair, and smiles against his lips.

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so I tried to make this like the music video and I think I totally failed. I never planned on sending Fabian off to war so that kinda ruined it too... Oh well. I write my stories ahead of time so you guys don't have me skipping an update and this is right after my third chapter and you guys are so supportive! Thanks so much:)  
**


	7. Faster

**A/N: Rated T. Fabian's kinda OOC. Could be AU, depends how you think of it. Set maybe halfway through college for them?**

**Faster: Matt Nathanson  
**

* * *

She held her iPod in her hand, folding laundry and dancing along to her favorite song. She mouthed the lyrics, one ear bud in. She folded a t-shirt and set it to the side, all the while turning in a circle. She was grabbing a pair of shorts when arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to squeal.

She turned around and faced a smirking Fabian.

"Scare you?" He asked.

"Just a little." She lightly smacked his chest. "You know not to scare me when I'm doing laundry. I block out everything when my music is on."

"I know. But you're just so funny when I scare you." She playfully whipped the pair of shorts in her hands against him and then slid out of his grip.

She folded the shorts she held but then heard the beginning of her favorite song again, coming from what she assumed was the kitchen. She walked out and saw Fabian walking towards her with his guitar in his hands. Nina leaned against the kitchen counter and Fabian smirked at her.

_You're so delicious  
You're so soft  
Sweet on the tip of my tongue  
You taste like sunlight  
And strawberry bubble gum_

Fabian winked at Nina and she blushed a little and rolled her eyes.

_You bite my lip  
You spike my blood  
You make my heart beat faster_

She smiled and then, she heard a trumpet from somewhere inside her apartment, causing her to jump. Their friend Avery walked in, her trumpet to her lips._  
_

_Own me, you own  
You rattle my bones  
You turn me over and over  
Til I can't control myself  
Make me a liar  
One big disaster  
You make my heart beat faster_

Nina smiled as she watched Fabian's hands travel across his guitar. Fabian smiled again and Nina couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

_It's the way you swell, slow_  
_Pushing right out your seams_  
_It's the way you smile, baby_  
_When you've got me on my knees_

Fabian stopped playing long enough to lift Nina quickly up to the kitchen counter. She smiled and Fabian quickly picked up where he left off.

_You're all night noise_  
_You're siren howl_  
_You make my heart beat faster_

Fabian winked at her after he sang the first two lines. Nina felt even her ears turn red with embarrassment. Avery stood in the background, trying very hard not to laugh at Nina and her embarrassment as she played her trumpet.

_Own me, you own_  
_You rattle my bones_  
_You turn me over and over_  
_Til I can't control myself_  
_Make me a liar_  
_One big disaster_  
_Cause you make my heart beat faster_

Nina laughed as she noticed Fabian animating the song. He shook when he sang 'Rattle my bones'. He spun in a circle when he sang 'Turn me over and over'. She smiled, watching her boyfriend serenade her with what he knew was her favorite song. He bobbed his head back and forth as he sang the last part. Nina smiled and wondered, what was he doing?

_Cause I jump back, crash, I crawl_  
_I beg and steal, I follow you_  
_Yeah you own me_  
_And you make my heart beat faster, faster (faster, faster)_

Fabian was always playing a song at some point or another during the day. It was his way of winding down or just taking a well needed break. But he put a lot of effort into this she could tell. After all Avery was here playing her instrument. The thought made her heart take off.

_I can't get enough_  
_Because it's on like_  
_I guess this world is over to me_

As Nina watched him, she watched as Fabian slowly realized that she knew that he was up to something. Fabian gave her a strong, supportive smile and she in turn gave him a small smile.

_You own me, you own_  
_You rattle my bones_  
_You turn me over and over_  
_Til I can't control myself_  
_Make me a liar_  
_One big disaster_  
_Cause you make my heart beat_

Fabian did his little animated moves again, but Nina watched as Avery slowly edged her way to the door. Avery kept on glancing at Fabian and Nina quickly turned back towards him.

_You own me, you own_  
_You rattle my bones_  
_You turn me over and over_  
_Til I can't control myself_  
_Make me a liar_  
_One big disaster_  
_Cause you make my heart beat faster_  
_You make my heart beat faster_

Avery gave her a thumbs up and a smile and slid out the door. Nina turned to face Fabian and he stood right in front of her. He sang the last line and swung his guitar onto his back and grabbed Nina's hands. Nina quickly grew nervous, but to cover her nerves leaned forward and kissed Fabian.

When she pulled back, he had a smile on his face.

"I really liked it." She said. Fabian's smile grew bigger.

"Really? Avery and I worked really hard on it. I wanted to surprise you with it." Nina kissed him again.

"You know I wish you would've called before you came. You're lucky I didn't hit you harder when you grabbed me." Fabian nodded.

"Yeah, I was worried that might happen. But I have an idea of how it won't happen again?" Nina tilted her head.

"Oh really? And what would that be? Get you a bell to wear around your neck?" She asked with a smile.

"I was thinking that. That we should. Should move in together?" He asked, his eyes squinted together, taking a quick glance at Nina every now and then. Nina leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes." She whispered. Fabian opened his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked. Nina slid off the counter and Fabian tightened his arms around her.

"Yes, I will move in with you." They stood there for a moment and then Fabian lifted Nina and swung her around her apartment.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Nina laughed and Fabian set her down and kissed her. He pulled back and both of them stared at each other, both with love and happiness in their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So here is my little fourth of July present for all you guys, whether or not your American. I'm going to be out camping on the fourth so here is your early fourth of July present:) And thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter, they made me cry with happiness:)**


	8. Already Gone

_**Rated T, I guess. Um. Like maybe just a hair in the future, like end of the third season (I'm deciding I'm going by season's instead of grade). Maybe Mid fourth season. Kinda OOC.**_

_**Already Gone: Kelly Clarkson  
**_

* * *

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

As she packs her things, Amber sleeping peacefully in her bed, she thinks of everything they had talked about. She glances at the promise ring on her left hand, good memories quickly replaced by the bad. She zips up the last suitcase and sets it on the ground with a quiet _thump.  
_

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die  
_

She sat on her bed and tilted her head backwards, staring at the ceiling. She fought for this. _They _fought for this, but she's realizing now, this was never going to work out. They were arguing all the time, over the silliest things. Every time either one of their voices raised to a quiet shout, a groan traveled throughout the whole house, everyone annoyed with the 'Fabina' fights.

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop  
_

She slowly walked down the stairs, trying very hard not to wake up the rest of the house. Trudy stood at the foot of the stairs, her luggage sitting next to her. As Nina stepped off the last step, Trudy gathered her into a tight hug.

"Safe travels love." Trudy raised a hand to Nina's cheek. "Are you sure you don't want me to get any of the house?" Nina nodded.

"I'm sure." She quietly said. Trudy nodded.

"You call the house when you get back home so I know you made it back alright. I'll make sure no one else answers." Nina gave her a watery smile.

"Okay Trudy." Trudy hugged her again and grabbed a suitcase and led it out the door. Nina grabbed a suitcase and followed her. When they both set a suitcase in the taxi, they went in to grab the last one. When Nina walked in, she saw Fabian standing in the hallway. Nina immediately hugged him, and then realized, she couldn't let go.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone  
_

She held on to him so long that Trudy had to tap her shoulder. Nina pulled back and glanced at Trudy, only to look back at Fabian.

"Nina-" He started.

"Fabian, we would've broken up eventually you knew that. Everyone knew that." Nina's eyes filled up with tears. "We can't stop fighting. We're growing apart and you know it. I've never been loved by anyone the way that you've loved me, but if we don't break up Fabian, you'll be unhappy and I don't want that for you. I want you to move on so I'm leaving."

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

She looked into his brilliant blue eyes, still shining in the little light there was. She almost changed her mind right there, but she knew she was doing this for both of them. For him.

"You're amazing Fabian and I know you'll make some girl feel like the most wonderful girl in the world, one that you won't constantly fight with. One that won't upset you."

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go  
_

She flashed back to Prom and their first kiss. They were meant to be friends. That was it. It always was.

"I love you. I love you so much I'm letting you go. I'm letting you go to find that perfect girl. That girl that will make you smile everyday. That's how much I love you."

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone  
_

"Nina." He started, his voice sounding broken. "Please stay. For me, for Amber, for Patricia, for Sibuna. Stay." He pleaded.

"I can't Fabian." Nina said, her eyes quickly getting ready to burst from all the tears she was holding back. "I have to go. I'm sorry Fabian but I have to." She said sliding out of his grip.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone  
_

He grabbed her wrist and gave her one last kiss, one last chance to salvage their relationship. They pulled away and Nina pressed her forehead against his one last time and then pulled away for the last time.

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah  
_

Nina grabbed her last suitcase and pulled it out the door, not looking back at Fabian for fear of running back. Back to the relationship that she no longer wanted.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
_

She didn't make it to the stairs before she felt the pressure on her left hand. She left her suitcase near the stairs and walked back into the house. Fabian looked up at her with hopeful eyes. Nina kept her head down, and walked up to Fabian, tucking her promise ring into his hand.

She quickly walked back out, afraid to hear the last thing Fabian would say to her.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone  
_

She set her suitcase on top of her bag and her bag flattened under the weight, something that looked like a piece of paper floating out of an open pocket.

It was the wallet size picture of the House that year. From left to right it went Eddie and Patricia, who appeared to be playfully arguing over something, Mara and Jerome who had their arms wrapped around each other but were looking at the camera and then Fabian and Nina who were staring into each others eyes. Mick and Joy stood next to them, Joy looking up at a smiling Mick, and then finally were Amber and Alfie, with Amber's head on Alfie's left shoulder.

Nina tucked the picture into her back pocket, a memory she wanted to preserved. She sat in the cab and watched the house slowly fade into the distance.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone _


	9. Hello World

_**A/N: Rated T because of an almost death. Fabian could be OOC I guess... not a lot of dialogue. Could also be AU. However you want to think of it. And this fic was based off the music video of the song,  
**_

_**Hello World: Lady Antebellum  
**_

* * *

_Traffic cars, cell phone calls, talk radio screams at me  
__Through my tinted windows I see a little girl, rust red minivan_  
_She's got chocolate on her face, got little hands_  
_And she waves at me, yeah, she smiles at me  
_

He was in the middle of traffic when his cell phone rang. He parked on the side of the road and answered.

"Rutter," a voice started and Fabian inwardly sighed. That would be his boss. _'What could he possibly want now?' _He thought. A talk show blared on the radio and Fabian turned it down, all the while, pinching the bridge of his nose. As soon as his boss hung up, Fabian quickly shut his phone and glanced over to the road beside him.

Through the tinted windows, he saw a little girl that looked exactly like Jordyn, dirty blonde hair and all. The minivan she rode in was a rust red and she had chocolate all over her face. The little girl somehow saw him looking and she picked up a hand and waved at him, giving a chocolate covered smile at the same time.

_Well, hello world, how've you been?  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel cold as steel  
Broken like I'm never gonna heal  
I see a light, little hope in the little girl  
Well, hello world  
_

It was times like these where he didn't feel like he did in high school. After work he felt empty and broken. After being transferred from the company he had been working at in Birmingham to the partnership company in Truro, an almost five hour move, was when it all started.

His boss in Birmingham had been much nicer than the one in Truro, and Nina was getting the brunt of his frustration at the moment, which made Fabian even more angrier in return.

Fight after fight, which Fabian knew he was the cause of, and he felt horrible. His frustration always came out after Jordyn and Karson were asleep, when Nina and Fabian were both trying to wind down. Nina had given up her job as a history teacher for the move and had yet to find work in Truro. So Jordyn stayed with Nina during the day and Karson started his first year of school.

His temper, which Fabian had never had a problem with before, was coming out now and he didn't like it. At all. So seeing this little girl smile and wave to him from the other side of the street gave him a little hope. A little light down a dark path._  
_

_Every day I drive by a little white church  
It's got these little white crosses like angels in the yard  
Maybe I should stop on in and say a prayer  
Maybe talk to God like he is there  
Oh, I know He's there, yeah, I know He's there  
_

As he reached the little white church as he did every day, he saw flashing lights and cars stopped, most of them in park.

He drove by the church and soon stopped behind all the parked cars. When he saw that he would not get home early as he thought he would, Fabian got out of the car to see what had everyone standing and watching.

He swerved through the crowd, trying to get to the front and when he got there, saw a rust red minivan on its roof, dents all over the car, and the window behind the passenger side, open. His heart dropped as he saw that it looked like the exact car the little girl that had waved to him earlier had been in.

_Well, hello world, how've you been?  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel as cold as steel  
And broken like I'm never gonna heal  
I see a light, little grace, little faith unfurl  
Well, hello world  
_

A woman stood next to one of the ambulances and watched as the man was pulled from the vehicle. She started crying as soon as he was pushed close to her and Fabian felt for the poor woman. He heard a few gasps next to him and saw the firemen pulling out a small child, to be more exact, a small girl with dirty blonde hair.

Fabian's thoughts flew to Jordyn and he had to take a deep breath to remember, his little girl was safe at home. A paramedic started CPR and Fabian almost passed out on the spot. The little girl that had been eating a chocolate ice cream cone and smiling and waving to him not an hour earlier, was now dead, and fighting to come back to life.

Her mother screamed and Fabian felt even more heartbroken for the woman. Her screams were filled with pain and denial, and were loud and high. Fabian glanced over to her to see an officer holding her back.

He looked up and saw the little girl standing there, her mouth still covered in chocolate, staring at him. But then Fabian blinked, and she was gone.

_Sometimes I forget what living's for  
And I hear my life through my front door  
And I'll be there, oh, I'm home again  
_

Fabian watched as the paramedics lost hope, the one pumping on her chest the only one with a little left. After another minute, the woman stopped and rocked back on her heels. Fabian's head fell down and everyone fell silent. Fabian couldn't hear the woman's screams anymore, the sirens, or anything else. But the one thing he did hear was the little girl's big intake of air and then her screaming for her mother.

The little girl was lifted onto the stretcher then and Fabian turned away as she heard the mother's screams turn into sobs as she ran for her little girl. He waited an hour to be able to leave but it was worth it after what he had just witnessed.

He drove the next ten minutes home in a peaceful silence and pulled into the driveway with a deep breath. He walked up to the door, his briefcase and jacket sitting in his car to be abandoned for the night, and listened to the patter of footsteps on the other side of the door. He took another deep breath and opened the door to his home.

_I see my wife, little boy, little girl  
Hello world, hello world  
_

Fabian walked in and little Jordyn Sarah Rutter ran to him. Fabian quickly picked her up and held her close to him.

"Daddy!" She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed just as hard as Fabian was squeezing her. Her dirty blonde hair fell in front of her face and Fabian tucked it behind her ear, revealing her dark blue eyes.

"Hi Jordyn. I missed you so much today." He said as he hugged her again. Jordyn didn't ask why her daddy kept on hugging her because she loved her daddy's hugs. She squeezed her arms around his neck again. Fabian squeezed tightly one last time and pulled back. Jordyn looked at him, her dark blue eyes shining. Fabian smiled at her.

"How was your day with mummy today?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen wondering where his wife and son were.

"Fun! Me and mummy went to the park and we had so much fun! She pushed me on the swings!" She said as she smiled.

"Daddy!" Another little voice yelled. Little footsteps came from the stairs and as Karson Michael Rutter jumped off the last step, he ran to his dad.

"Hey Karson. How was school today?"

"Good. I made a new friend! His name's Max! We played cars today at play time!" Fabian picked Karson up and put him on his other hip.

"That sounds like fun. Now do you know where mummy is?" He asked as his kids both pointed towards the back door. He walked towards the door and Jordyn leaned forward in his arms to turn the knob. Nina sat on the ground, planting what looked to be her last vegetable in the garden.

"Finally!" She called out. "Karson. Jordyn. Where were you two? I've been wondering where you two were." Fabian set them down on the ground and held a finger up to his lips to show his kids not to let Nina know that he was home. Jordyn ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck, their hair blending together.

Karson looked up at his father, his hazel eyes filled with confusion, and Fabian waved him on to go hug Nina. Karson tilted his head and his dark brown hair fell into his eyes. Fabian waved him on again and Karson shrugged and hugged his mother as well.

"Hugs from both of you? What's going on with you two?" Nina asked, and Fabian could almost hear the smile on her face.

"Nothing mummy. We just wanted to hug you." Jordyn said. Nina took off her gloves and turned around so she could wrap her arms around both of them when she saw Fabian leaning against the door frame. Nina smiled and Fabian smiled back. Nina stood up, lifting both Karson and Jordyn as she stood and settled them both on her hips.

"Come on dad. There's enough room in this hug for you too." Fabian stepped off the little step that led to the backyard and wrapped his arms around all three of them. He kissed the tops of all their heads, lingering on Jordyn's, and then settled his head on top of Nina's, the empty he had been feeling earlier quickly being replaced by a warm sensation.

_Oh, the empty disappears  
I remember why I'm here  
To surrender and believe  
I fall down on my knees  
Oh hello world, hello world, hello world _


	10. Back To December

_****__**Rated T. Just because again because I just hate how it's ranked on here. AU.**_

_****__**Back to December: Taylor Swift  
**_

* * *

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while**  
_

As she walked into the cafe, she grew a little giddy. This was her first time back in England since December. After their fight, Amber had invited Nina to stay with her in Paris for a few months. She eventually went back to England and she had finally gotten a hold of Fabian.

She sat down at a small table in the corner and glanced around. About five minutes later she heard a scuff and Fabian sat in front of her.

"Hi." She breathed.

"Hi." He said, obviously a little uncomfortable.

"How have you been? How's your mom is she doing any better?" Before their fight, Fabian's mother had been diagnosed with diabetes.

"She adjusted well. She feels better now though." There was a silence.

"What about Katie and Olivia? I haven't seen them in a while." Nina said. Katie and Olivia were Fabian's older sisters.

_**You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why**  
_

"They're good. Katie's graduating from college next week." Nina nodded.

"Is she excited?" She asked. Fabian nodded.

"Yeah. A little nervous but excited." They sat in silence again.

"How have you been doing?" She timidly asked.

"Good. Been busy with finals and everything coming up." She nodded. They talk about Fabian's side job and Nina's job while she was in Paris and the weather. She can tell his guard is up, and up high and she feels guilty as to why.

_**Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die**  
_

She can still remember the last time they had been together.

_She took a deep breath in the cold England air. She walked through the park, knowing that Fabian would be home late that night as he was every Thursday night. She took a left at an intersection in the park and saw a couple with a small child sitting on a bench not too far ahead of her. She almost looked away but then noticed something about the couple._

_The man looked very familiar to her with his dark hair. The woman did as well with her tan skin and dark hair. A closer look revealed this to be Fabian and Joy with a little girl in between them. Nina took a right into the trees right behind the bench._

"_Can I go skating now mum?" The little girl asked, her dark hair flowing out of her purple hat. _

"_Yes Caitlyn you can go skating now." Joy said with a laugh apparent in her voice. The little girl launched herself off the bench and walked as fast as she could to the frozen lake in front of them._

"_I feel like she changes every time I see her Joy." Fabian said as Caitlyn skated._

"_You see her once a week Fabian. She doesn't change that much." Nina swallowed the anger that was building up inside her._

"_I know. But she seems to be more... mature every time I see her. Last month she was calling me Fabe and today she called Fabian." There was a silence in which Nina's anger grew even more._

"_She loves seeing you. Every Thursday, 'Mum when are we going to see Fabian? I miss him why can't I see him more.' She absolutely adores you." Nina had had enough and stalked back to their apartment across the street. What she missed hearing was this._

"_Well just wait until her dad comes home. I bet Josh has been missing her." Joy nodded._

"_Like crazy. It's why she loves seeing you. She misses him." Nina had packed all her things away and sat in the living room, staring at the wall, her back to the door. _

_About twenty minutes later, Fabian walked in with a bunch of roses in his hands as he always did when he was late._

"_Hey love." And that was the sentence that started a fight that involved many tears, a broken ankle, and a dozen roses lying crushed on the floor._

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
**_

Nina swallowed and looked at Fabian, whose blue eyes still held a deep hurt.

"I'm sorry." She said. Fabian's face grew confused. "For December. I'm sorry. I always rethink it and every time I do, I feel awful."

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time  
**_

"All I did was miss you. When I was gone that is. It's partially why I'm back. Amber sent me back because she was sick of me talking about how I regretted the whole thing, who I just over reacted. I just kept on thinking on what I could've done differently and... well there was a lot, but what was done was done."

_**These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
**_

Fabian sat quietly across from her as Nina kept on talking.

"I haven't slept since I got back you know. I stay up playing back myself leaving." There was a silence. "It started after your birthday. I didn't call because I figured you wouldn't talk to me."

_**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
**_

"I would've answered if you called Nina." He told her. Nina shook her head.

"No you wouldn't have. You might think you would've. But I don't think you would've. We can barely talk now." There was a tense silence.

"We had an amazing summer you have to admit. I still remember the beautiful waterfall you took me to for my birthday..." Nina trailed off.

"Did you know that I realized I loved you in October? At Olivia's wedding? I saw you dancing with your little cousin. I think her name was Abby? I saw you lift her onto your shoes and you danced , twirling her around the whole floor. It just kinda hit me." Nina didn't know why she was telling him all this. But she decided, she had already said this much, why stop?

_**And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
**_

Nina took a deep breath.

"That night. When we fought. The reason I knew about you seeing Joy and Caitlyn, it was because I had heard you two talking and I just jumped to worst case scenario." Fabian's jaw locked.

"I didn't want to hear excuses. I thought you were going to lie to me." Nina stopped, took a shaky breath, and started again. "I always had this fear that I would lose you. So when I heard you two talking, it told me that I had really lost you and that's why I left." After hearing that, Fabian had stood up and walked out of the cafe, leaving an upset Nina in his wake.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
**_

About a month later, Nina ran into Fabian once again. This time at the same park that she had listened to his and Joy's conversation. He sat on a bench, staring out at the ducks on the pond. Nina quickly sat next to him, not giving him enough time to realize that she was there. She swallowed nervously and turned to him.

"I don't know how many times you're going to make me say sorry." She started. Fabian kept on staring at the ducks in the pond.

"But it doesn't matter because I'll keep on saying it until you accept it. Because until you accept it, I'll always keep on going back to December."

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time  
**_

They sat in a tense silence, as usual for them as of late.

"I still miss you. It's kinda hard not to because you were my best friend." Nina paused. "I wish I had realized what I had when we were together. I would've made myself change my mind about bringing up Joy that night. I hadn't thought of the repercussions that would happen if I did say something."

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry**_

"I miss everything about you. Your tan skin in the summer. The way you always gave me this sweet smile. How you held me after my Gran died in September." Nina stopped again. "Did you know that was the first time I had ever let anyone see me cry? Well besides my Gran and my parents." She said.

"That was huge for me Fabian. And... I just. I can't stop thinking about it."

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
**_

"Maybe this is wishful thinking. Probably mindless dreaming. But I... I'm sorry Fabian. And if I ever had the chance to love you again, I swear I would love you right. Love you the way you deserved to be." Nina said, afraid to look into Fabian's stormy blue eyes.

_**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand**_

Nina took a deep breath and prepared herself to speak to Fabian for what may be the last time.

"I'd go back in time and change it, change _all _of it if I could but I can't. So I'm going to leave. And I'm going to let you think about everything I've said. And if the chain is on your door, well I understand." Nina stood up and looked at Fabian.

"I'll see you in a week Fabian."

_**This is me swallowing my pride**_  
_**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**_  
_**And I go back to December**_

For Nina, the week slowly progressed. She kept on searching for a job and finally found one as a receptionist for a law firm. After her first day of work, Nina walked over to the apartment she knew Fabian still lived in.

She knocked on the door and waited. If he didn't answer, she would come back once more. If he opened the door and the chain separated them, she would stay away. And if the door swung open? She didn't know what to do then.

She heard footsteps from inside at that point and knew that she had only two options left at this point. The footsteps stopped and then Nina heard what could have possibly been the sweetest or deadliest sound in the world at that point. The clinking of the chain moving, and the lock being undone.

The door swung fully opened and revealed Fabian with a small smile on his face.

Nina opened her mouth to speak and Fabian held up a hand.

"Do you realize that you've done almost all the talking in the past month?" He asked. Fabian took a deep breath. "I'm sorry as well. I should've told you about seeing Joy and Caitlyn but I didn't think anything of it. I'm sorry for breaking your ankle. And I'm sorry for letting you leave." Nina stood in the hallway, her eyes filling with tears.

"Now why don't you come in and we'll talk over dinner." Nina's purse dropped to the ground and she ran into Fabian's arms, who welcomed her warmly. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly and neither let go for a long time.

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time**_

* * *

**A/N: Kay. So this song is kinda...choppy, to write with as I figured out. It's very, choppy in the story as well so I apologize for that.**


	11. Remind Me

**Rated T. **_  
_

**Remind Me: Brad Paisley featuring Carrie Underwood**

* * *

_We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're OK  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

As the house sat at the table, Nina drifted off into a little land of her own. She had just glanced at Fabian and she let the memories flood her brain.

The longer their relationship went on, the more careless they became. The house had dragged them to a carnival once and Nina and Fabian had been making out in the crowd. Someone had knocked into Nina and then yelled as they walked away, "Get a room!". Nina and Fabian had glanced at each other and both blushed a furious red.

But now, as they sit next to each other silently eating breakfast, Nina realizes that they keep on saying they're doing okay, they're really not. This was the _second _time they had done this.

The second time that they had broken up and tried going back to best friends. The only difference with this time was that Fabian hadn't yet kissed another girl and Nina wasn't as bitter as last time. She glanced at Fabian once more and gave a small sigh.

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me, remind me  
So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough_

_Remind me, remind me  
_

And unlike last time when there had been the 'Dream Kiss' as Amber, Fabian and Nina referred to it, there hadn't been one this time, which meant that it felt like forever since they had kissed. She had actually forgotten what it felt like to kiss her best friend, as weird as that sounded.

Sometimes she just wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him and tell him that she still loved him and hated that they broke up and she wanted him to kiss her until she was finally satisfied. But Nina was Nina and could never _dream _of doing that, and more than likely in a place where someone could see them because around here? Let's face it, you never got privacy, that much was established.

_Remember the airport dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
But that meant we had one more night_

The summer before their senior year, so this year, Fabian had brought Nina to the airport because she was staying with him for a week after school was let out.

Nina had a hard time saying goodbye, as she did every time she left. But this time was different.

Before, she always had Trudy to make sure she actually got in her cab and went to the airport. She had always had to say goodbye to Fabian and Amber before the morning she left because she could never seem to fit her goodbyes in that morning.

So when it came time for Fabian to bring her to the airport, because he could drive and loved to rub it in her face every chance he got, they kept on kissing goodbye and couldn't stop. So when Nina went to her gate and saw that her plane had already left, she cursed under her breath and began running back to the front of the airport, hoping to catch Fabian before he left.

She finally thought to text him and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and sent him a quick text to let him know she was still in England. She finally caught him as he walked towards the front door of the airport. She had pretty much tackled him and Fabian had to fight to stay on his two feet to keep them upright.

They rescheduled her flight and Fabian drove them back to his house, all the while coming up with story to tell his parents as to why Nina missed her flight.

They finally decided that Nina had became one of the 'surprise security checks' and that they had been running late as it was and Nina missed her flight.

Later that night, as Fabian slept in his room across from Nina's, Nina quietly snuck out of her room and across the hall to Fabian's as she had done every night since she had been there. She walked over to his bed and lifted his arm and crawled underneath it. Fabian, realizing Nina had appeared, tightened his arm around her.

_Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
Remind me, baby, remind me  
_

That last night that Nina was there, they considered doing it. But they didn't, and now Nina couldn't be more happier that they didn't. Having to look at him everyday after doing _that_? She would've changed houses within a week.

But they had talked. About where they saw each other in five years. About whether or not they would be together in those five years still. About family. About absolutely nothing. They talked for so long that when Nina looked at the alarm clock and saw it had only been five hours? Well she was shocked.

_Oh, so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
Remind me, baby, remind me  
_

They would be talking, just like her first year here, and Nina would look at Fabian and hope to see that sparkle in his eye. She never did anymore and it made her upset. She really had lost Fabian this time. There was no sparkle anymore. The sparkle that really showed her that he loved her as much as she loved him.

What she didn't know was that he still gave her that sparkle. He was just much better at hiding it this time then he had been the last time.

_I wanna feel that way  
Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
Oh, if you still love me  
Don't just assume I know_

_Baby, remind me, remind me  
_

Around Christmas time, about three months after Fabian and Nina had broken up, Nina had ran into Fabian. Literally. They ended up sprawled on the foyer floor, legs tangled together. All the papers they had both been holding flew everywhere and both scattered around to grab papers and sort them into three piles, one with Fabian's name, one with Nina's name, and unknowns.

At the last paper, they both reached for it and they're hands brushed together. Nina blushed and immediately thought about the first time their hands had brushed together, not more than 3 feet from where she crouched now. And when she looked up, that's when she saw it. The sparkle.

_'It's back!'_ She thought, or so she thought she did.

"What did you say?" Fabian asked. Nina blushed a cherry red and stuttered her way up the stairs, Fabian watching her questioningly as she climbed.

But there was one thing holding her back from telling him she loved him still. He didn't tell her that he loved her, she was assuming. And assuming could end up having her lose their friendship as well.

_Do you remember the way it felt?  
You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
Remind me  
Yeah, remind me_

That night, Nina fell asleep and dreamed of the carnival. Of the night they had talked for five hours. Of all the times they had done something for Sibuna together and alone. And before she woke up, all their kisses. She jerked awake, her cheeks flaming. She heard a squeal from downstairs and turned to see that Amber wasn't in her bed.

She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was 7:12. She grabbed her robe, well Fabian's old robe to be exact, off of the back of the door and walked down the stairs, ready to open presents with the rest of the house. She yawned once before reaching the foyer and walking into the common room, where everyone else sat, waiting for Nina.

_All those things that you used to do  
That made me fall in love with you  
Remind me, oh, baby, remind me  
_

The only seat empty was next to Fabian and an arm rest, which Nina assumed the rest of the house had to helped with because Amber had an enormous smile on her face. She walked over and sat down, where a small pile of presents sat waiting for her.

Trudy came in then with a small Santa hat that she said was filled with all nine of their names. Since Amber sat closest to her, Trudy had her pick the first name. Amber clapped and reached into the hat, drawing Nina's name.

Nina reached down and grabbed a small present wrapped in purple paper, her favorite color. The tag on the front said it was from Fabian and she smiled. She flipped it over and carefully opened it, Alfie complaining the whole time about how slow she was going. Inside was a small piece of paper.

_'I know I told you I didn't know what I wanted for Christmas, but in reality all I wanted was you. Now look to your left.' _Nina looked to her left and saw that Fabian no longer sat next to her. She looked down at the note again. _'Look at Mara.' _Mara sat across from her, a smile on her face, her brown eyes lit with excitement. _'Now look towards the foyer and come kiss me under the mistletoe Nina.' _Nina looked towards the foyer and saw Fabian standing there, fully dressed now with mistletoe above him.

Nina launched out of her seat and kissed him hardly, her left hand braided into his hair and her right arm around his neck. The house burst into cheers, with a few yells of _'Finally!'_ and_ 'Fabina's back on!'_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
All those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me  
Oh, baby, remind me  
_

As Nina woke up from her dream, a very long dream at that, she felt the cotton t-shirt she wore sliding up her body. She heard the giggles of Jordyn and Karson from downstairs. The door creaked open and Fabian slid in, dressed for his one day of Saturday work a month. He leaned down and kissed Nina awake and Nina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you have to go?" She asked. Jordyn and Karson always hated the days their father worked on a Saturday.

"Yes love I have to go. Jordyn and Karson are downstairs waiting for you and your super special pancakes."

"Well we're going to make all of them wait." She told him as she pulled him to the bed in a moment of great strength. She kissed him long and slowly and pulled back only because they were gasping for air.

"You do that one more time and I'll be late for work and we'll be having another one." Nina shrugged.

"Jordyn does want a little brother or sister." And she leaned down again.

_Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
Oh, yeah, remind me  
Baby, remind me _

**A/N: So this one was requested by Dragon Paranormal, one of my more constant reviewers, who I thank for that. This fic kinda has more of a 'me' element in it, which means this one actually sounds more like me than my other ones do because well, I was in the mood to try writing differently. That and I didn't want to make this a too far in the future or an AU fic so that also contributed... but anyway. Review! Please and Thank You :)**


	12. Only You Can Love Me This Way

**Rated T... I guess.**

**Only You Can Love Me This Way- Keith Urban**

* * *

_**Well I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
That's why**_

She never wanted them to break up. But she doesn't tell him that. She hadn't wanted him to feel guilty.

But now, as she hears him open the door that has kept her locked in this place for days, she realizes just how much she's missed _him_.

Yes, she's missed everyone. But that might be because she's been without human contact. But him? She's just missed everything about him.

The way he's so protective of her. The way he's so caring. The way he smiles. The way he hugs her when she's upset. The way he kissed her.

True, they haven't kissed in weeks. (Maybe months if you don't consider the dream, which she does because it just felt so _real_.) But she wants to.

And ever since she'd heard what he'd said to Joy? Well, let's just say she's hoping she doesn't have to be the one to say anything.

_**We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand**_

They were Fabian and Nina, through thick and thin. Whether that be ancient Egyptian ghosts, jealousy or even a few grouchy housekeepers, they had gone through it all together. Either as best friends, or together as a couple.

She will always remember that walk to the Frobisher Library. The real beginning to the mystery that almost killed them all. But it's not because it was the start of the mystery.

It had been the first real alone time her and Fabian had had as a couple. She had left the morning after Prom, only seeing him long enough to talk about the night before and confirm that they really were dating.

_**That you're always in my heart,  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much,  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
Cause only you can love me this way **_

_That summer ended up being the best summer of her life. Amber had invited her to spend the summer with her and her parents at her house in London._

_Nina was apprehensive at first, especially after her gran had been in the hospital for a major part of the school year, but after some persuading from Amber, Fabian, and her gran, she decided that she was going._

_Amber dragged her to the beach a lot, not that Nina was complaining, by the end of their summer Nina had a nice tan. But that wasn't the best part._

_The reason Amber brought Nina to the beach, was to watch a very cute boy surf all afternoon. Nina would always read while Amber watched him, saying she had Fabian and Amber rolled her eyes every time._

_The surfer would always be there before them and would come out of the water after they left, but one day, the surfer came out of the water early. _

_Nina watched the boy walk up the beach that one day and had to do a double take. She stood up and left Amber sitting on the ground. The boy didn't know that she was running towards her, so when she wrapped her hands over his eyes, she quickly spoke._

"_Guess who?" She asked. Fabian turned around and when he saw a smiling Nina, he picked her up and spun her around as she squealed._

_After Amber realized that she had been watching Fabian all summer, well, upset wasn't even the word while Nina had been ecstatic. _

_**I could have turned a different corner  
I could have gone another place  
Then I'd of never had this feeling  
That I feel today, yeah.. **  
_

Nina's subconscious was very... _creative_ as she liked to put it. One night, in her dreams, it showed her what would've happened had the dance she had with Fabian at prom their ninth year never happened.

It was very upsetting to Nina. In her dream, she would've grown annoyed with the fact that Fabian didn't like her, even though he did, and she would've asked to trade houses. After trading houses, one of her new housemates would've gotten her in trouble for something she didn't do and she would be expelled.

Nina woke up that night with a gasp, sweat pouring off her. She glanced over at the other bed and when she saw Amber, she sighed in relief and laid back down. It was then that Nina decided, she would try to win him back.

_**And you're always in my heart,  
Always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much,  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
****Could ever take your place  
Cause only you can love me this way  
Ooooh... **  
_

Now trying to win back your ex-boyfriend who was also your best friend was not as easy as you would think it would be.

Nina had acted as flirty as she could with him and if possible, avoided all other guys (except for Alfie because Alfie was well, Alfie).

She did this for two weeks. Two very long weeks. And then she finally realized something. Her entire first year here, that was how they acted towards each other. They flirted. She did a mental face palm at that, finally realizing why the whole house had told them they had liked each other.

It was at that moment, Nina realized what she had to do. And it required the help of one diehard matchmaker determined to make Fabina live.

_**And you're always in my heart,  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much,  
you're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
Cause only you can love me this way  
Ooooh... **  
_

Her plan was simple, or at least in her mind it was. It involved a very worried Amber, the place where she first realized she loved him, and her in the outfit from when they had seen first seen each other the term before.

She could hear Amber coming very quickly.

"Come on Fabian!" She exclaimed. Nina could picture Amber pulling him along the trail, him stumbling his way along.

"What is it Amber?" He asked, perturbed.

"I saw Nina going into Frobisher library crying. She won't let me speak to her. Now come on Fabian." Nina could hear both their footsteps going faster and knew that it wouldn't be much longer before Amber would shut the door and keep them both in here.

The door swung open and Fabian ran in.

"Amber what are you talking about, Nina's not-" He was cut off by the door slamming shut.

"Amber what are you doing?" He called through the door. Nina looked at him by one of the bookshelves.

"Doing me a favor." Nina answered. Fabian turned around and looked at Nina. Nina started to walk towards him.

"These past few months have been really hard Fabian without you."

"You haven't been without me. I've-"

"Yes I have Fabian. Because after we broke up we weren't the same. And I miss that. I miss it all and I miss you." Nina stopped and took a deep breath.

"I heard you talking to Joy the other day." Fabian went as pale as a ghost.

"Y-you did?" He stuttered out. Nina nodded and took the step that would make her as close to Fabian as possible. She reached up onto her toes and kissed him lightly, waiting for his reaction. When he started to kiss her back, Nina almost screamed with happiness, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was as they pulled away and set their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes that Nina realized something.

_Only you can love me this way_

* * *

**A/N: I don't say this so you guys review, but I feel like this is one of the worst songfic in my story and I apologize.  
**


	13. Crazier

**Rated K**+**. Season 1. Nina might be a little OOC. If you squint.**_  
_

**Crazier- Taylor Swift**

* * *

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
_

She was always the girl that just went with the flow. When her best friends had boyfriends, she was usually a loner. When everyone else was goofing off, she was reading. She never had been the girl that did what others did.

That's partially why she was going to her boarding school. She had been searching random facts on Google when she saw an advertisement for the school in the corner. Curious, she had clicked on it and well, you can guess what happened from there.

And clicking that link had opened so many doors for her. There were so many things she hadn't experienced before and now, she was experiencing it all at once.

_I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything _

Before she met Fabian, she had been the very shy, very quiet girl at her school. But when she met him, everything changed.

She was more outgoing, more confident in herself, and had made more friends at this school in a few days than she had at her other school over the past ten years. And she also finally realized why all her friends liked having boyfriends. Every time she and Fabian talked it was like Nina's heart would act like she was running a marathon._  
_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
_

In the words of her friends back home, it was like at first sight. She liked him, and he liked her. Simple as that. Except for the fact that both were painfully shy. That caused some problems.

Amber told them that they were perfect for each other, as had the rest of the house. Nina always shyly smiled and shook her head, telling Amber that they would only be best friends and that would be it. Not that Nina only wanted to be best friends. But if that's what she had to settle for, she would settle. No matter how often she had to save herself so she didn't drown in his dark blue eyes.

_Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real_

She watched from a distance as she noticed that he was becoming more and more comfortable with her. First it was hanging out in her room without anyone else having to be there, and then it was when he had brought up his guitar and practiced and she listened, something he never let any of the house do.

It was at that moment that she realized that she liked him even more than she had thought, because he was just that comfortable to play his guitar, something he never did around even his best friend, around her. And she wanted to know how that would feel.

How it would feel to be just that comfortable around someone. Yes she was comfortable around Fabian, but would she ever sing around him? Something she loved to do and not even her best friends had ever heard her do? Not a chance.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe  
_

But it was two days later that she was singing in her room, everyone else downstairs, and she heard the door open, knowing it was Fabian, and kept singing. It was then that she realized that she was comfortable to sing around him and it showed her a new feeling, one that terrified her and exhilarated her.

She loved him. Plain and simple as that.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, ohh...  
_

There is one moment she will lock in her memory forever, a major moment she considers it. The moment that he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She had squealed, something that she had never done, and she knew that she was falling. Falling in love with him. As he put her down, she looked into his eyes and had Amber and Patricia not been there, she would have drowned in them.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for I don't want to hide anymore... more...  
_

So she uses this moment to drown in his eyes. As his hands are on her hips and hers are curled at the back of his tux, she looks into his dark blue eyes, shining in the spot light on the stage and drowns.

So when he asks her what happens in the cellar, she shakes her head, telling him it all can wait and that this can't, because she knows she will never get this opportunity again, so telling him what happened _can_ wait as she leans in to kiss him.

She just about floats into the air when he kisses her back, but is soon grounded by the cheers and whistles from their classmates, the loudest being from their housemates. They both look at the crowd and then she pulls her shoulders up to her ears and lets them fall with a happy sigh as she sets her forehead against his.

"Hi." She whispers as she comes down lightly.

"Hey." He whispers back and she smiles even brighter as she realizes that it is these words that were the beginning to this. To _them. _They shuffle back and forth then and just look into each others eyes, forgetting the rest of the school.

_You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier_

* * *

**A/N: Umm...okay. So I might not be able to update next Friday because my doctor thinks I have a brain aneurysm and I have to travel anywhere from five to eight hours away. I promise I'll update my condition on my profile and let you know the next time I'll be able to update.**


	14. Kiss It Better

**A/N: So this is very dark. I'm warning you now this is very dark. I don't know what provoked me to write this but I did. I cried while writing this, something I've _never_ done, so this is probably going to make you cry.  
**

**Rated T. Future. AU.  
**

**Kiss It Better- He Is We**

* * *

_**He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding,  
Love of his life.**  
_

He lays on the steel bed, only covered with a thin mattress. He puts his pillow over his head and closes his eyes underneath it, like he had done when he was when they had first met.

The first image he sees when he closes his eyes is not the one he wants to see. It's not a healthy Nina. It's a smoking gun on the ground and a man running behind it. And in his arms bleeding is Nina. The worst nightmare ever.

_**And she cries,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know.**  
_

_Tears cascade down her face as she looks up at him. _

"_Kiss me. Kiss it and make it all better." She whispers. He leans down and kisses her with so much love he knows she knows how much he loves her._

"_I'm not ready to go." She cries. "I'm not ready." Fabian holds one hand down on her chest where the bullet hit her and uses his free one to caress her face._

"_You don't need to go love. You don't." More tears cascade down her face. Fabian sees new wet spots appear on her face and thinks that it's starting to rain when Nina slowly lifts a hand to his face and wipes away his tears._

"_This isn't your fault." She whispers. In his mind it is. It's all his fault. He's the one that wanted to go for a walk tonight. He was the one that was going to propose to her in the park where they met, not even twenty yards from where they are now._

"_I know." He tells her, just so she won't protest._

_**Her hands are so cold,  
And he kisses her face.  
And says everything will be alright  
He noticed the gun,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said I'll avenge my lover tonight**  
_

_Eventually Nina takes his one hand off of her wound and holds it tightly, well as tightly as she can, in her cold hand. There are no other people around. No buildings. Nothing, just the road and the park not that far from them. _

_Fabian kisses her face everywhere. Her forehead. Her cheeks. Her nose. Her chin. Her eyes. Her lips. He kisses her and reassures her that everything will be alright._

_He sees the gun lying not ten feet from them and he feels his rage growing inside. Like a tsunami threatening to over take him. Nina wipes away more of his tears and he comes back to the present. He looks at her and she still looks beautiful, even when they both know she is dying. _

_'_I'll avenge my lover tonight.'_ He thinks as Nina starts to pale._

_**And she cried,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
you didn't know, you didn't know.**  
_

_She sobs loudly as she realizes she's about to die soon. He kisses her. To make it all better. To quiet her down so he doesn't have to listen to her screams before she dies. To remember how she tastes. Just because._

"_I'm not ready." She sobs again. "We were supposed to be together forever." She cries. Fabian pulls out the ring and slides it onto her finger while she sobs._

"_We will. We'll always be together." Nina cries silent tears and so doesn't Fabian. She lifts her hand to his face one last time._

"_It's not your fault. You didn't know. You didn't know. I love..." She trails off as her last breath leaves her body. Fabian screams and sobs into Nina's cold body, her green eyes staring empty up at the night sky. He stays like that for a while, and finally gains enough composure to close her beautiful green eyes for the last time. _

_He grabs the gun and walks away. Away from the girl he loved. Away from the woman he wanted to become his wife. Away from the person he told everything to. _

_**Now he sits behind prison bars,  
25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.**  
_

He doesn't remember much after that, just a lot of red, which may or may not be Nina's blood all over him. He remembers looking everywhere for the man that had shot her. He had gotten a good look at him before he ran away.

He had. He had found him in the park. The park where he and Nina had first met. On the exact same bench. His rage grew and he lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. The man died instantly with a bullet to the heart. One that went right through his back.

But that didn't bring her back. Nothing would bring her back. Nothing would make his prison sentence shorter and have her back in his arms.

_**He holds onto a memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
hey, hey.**  
_

So he holds on to the memories.

Of the memories of when they first met.

Of the memories of all their kisses.

Of the memories of glances shared during classes.

Of the memory of how she looked at him as she laid dying in the street.

Of the memory of how she cried out to him how she didn't want to die and how it wasn't his fault.

Of the memory of her beautiful green eyes staring up at the sky before he closed them.

_**He cries,  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.**  
_

He hallucinates her standing in his cell all the time. He never speaks out loud to her in fears of one of the guards hearing and putting him in the psychiatric ward.

She stays with him all day. She wears the same outfit she had been wearing on the day she died. Sometimes the outfit is clean and pristine, others it is covered in blood and dirt and her hair is clumped together by the dry blood and her clothes covered in dirt and wrinkled.

He always cries for her to stay with him until he falls asleep. No matter what she looks like. She's the reason he's still sane, well as sane as he can be for seeing a dead person everyday.

_**Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know.**  
_

He relives it every night. At least once, it's always in his nightmares.

_'Tears cascade down her face as she looks up at him. _

"_Kiss me. Kiss it and make it all better." She whispers. He leans down and kisses her with so much love he knows she knows how much he loves her._

"_I'm not ready to go." She cries. "I'm not ready." Fabian holds one hand down on her chest where the bullet hit her and uses his free one to caress her face._

"_You don't need to go love. You don't." More tears cascade down her face. Fabian sees new wet spots appear on her face and thinks that it's starting to rain when Nina slowly lifts a hand to his face and wipes away his tears._

"_This isn't your fault." She whispers. In his mind it is. It's all his fault. He's the one that wanted to go for a walk tonight. He was the one that was going to propose to her in the park where they met, not even twenty yards from where they are now._

"_I know." He tells her, just so she won't protest._

_Eventually Nina takes his one hand off of her wound and holds it tightly, well as tightly as she can, in her cold hand. There are no other people around. No buildings. Nothing, just the road and the park not that far from them. _

_Fabian kisses her face everywhere. Her forehead. Her cheeks. Her nose. Her chin. Her eyes. Her lips. He kisses her and reassures her that everything will be alright._

_He sees the gun lying not ten feet from them and he feels his rage growing inside. Like a tsunami threatening to over take him. Nina wipes away more of his tears and he comes back to the present. He looks at her and she still looks beautiful, even when they both know she is dying. _

_She sobs loudly as she realizes she's about to die soon. He kisses her. To make it all better. To quiet her down so he doesn't have to listen to her screams before she dies. To remember how she tastes. Just because._

"_I'm not ready." She sobs again. "We were supposed to be together forever." She cries. Fabian pulls out the ring and slides it onto her finger while she sobs._

"_We will. We'll always be together." Nina cries silent tears and so doesn't Fabian. She lifts her hand to his face one last time._

"_It's not your fault. You didn't know. You didn't know. I love..." She trails off as her last breath leaves her body. Fabian screams and sobs into Nina's cold body, her green eyes staring empty up at the night sky. He stays like that for a while, and finally gains enough composure to close her beautiful green eyes for the last time.'_

And this is his life everyday for the next 25 to life.

_**(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until i fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
(kiss it all better.)  
****Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for my absence guys! I've had a plethora of doctor's appointments and I've had a constant headache since August 3rd so being on a computer really hurts which is partially why I haven't updated! I still have a major headache but I couldn't go without updating another week so I wrote this! **


	15. Giving You Up

**A/N: So again... kinda dark. This one almost made me cry too so either I was just really emotional or you might cry as well.****  
**

**I've had two reviewers telling me to take the lyrics out so where there are line breaks are where the lyrics are supposed to be so now I really recommend for you to listen to the song now **

**Rated T. Fabian's OOC.  
**

**Giving You Up- Miley Cyrus**

* * *

Nina slammed the door to her room shut and fell back against it, sobbing. Their fight had been pointless. She didn't know what he meant to achieve by using all he knew against her. In front of the whole house at that.

She had been crying before hand because of the day it was. It was the anniversary of her parents' death. He knew that. He _knew _that and still gotten in that fight with her. How did he find a reason to fight with her on this _one _day.

She keeps giving up on him. He always knows what buttons to push while they're fighting and it's hurting too much.

* * *

She remembers when he had been her only friend. The only one that had stuck up for her when Patricia decided she was going to torment her. The only she had trusted for the longest time.

Now she's not even sure if they can even be friends again. After the fight today. She's giving him up. She's _got _to give him up. She'll just end up hurting herself if she doesn't.

* * *

She knows that she's made up her mind. She knows she's serious because she tells Patricia. She tells her she's giving him up and Patricia hugs her.

"I'm so happy for you." She whispers in her ear and Nina feels a tear slide down her face.

She sits in her room trying to figure out how to break it off, but her thoughts end up drifting. She knows there will be no going back to what they had. She knows that there is no way to save this relationship. There's no wrong and there's no right. And she's had enough.

_She's giving him up._

* * *

She tosses and turns so much that night that Amber wakes up and sits next to her while she explains why she can't sleep. Nina turns her troubled green eyes towards Amber's sleepy brown ones and takes a deep breath.

"All I hear are the things he said to me. That's all I hear. I can't get him out of my head Amber!" She sobs. Amber wraps her arms around her and Nina hears Fabian fade to the back of her mind.

_'All you'll ever be is a parentless orphan! No one will ever be there to love you unconditionally!'_

* * *

There's a battle within her that she knows she'll never win. She's up against herself and she'll never be able to win.

It's her heart versus her common sense. Her heart tells her to stay with him. He is her first love after all. Her common sense tells her to leave. She knows that he'll always be able to hurt her with his words. Look at how she is after this fight? She's fighting to keep the pieces of herself glued together.

So she asks herself the big question.

_'I want to give you up. But can I?'_

* * *

She goes to Joy then. Her mind is still having the war inside of her and she needs her opinion. She knocks on the door and she timidly walks in.

Joy sits on her bed, her laptop in front of her and when she sees how distraught Nina is she shuts it and waves her over to her bed.

Nina sits down and stares at the pattern on the comforter.

"You know you're here for a reason Nina. What is it?" Nina looks up at her.

"Joy do you think it would be stupid of me to stay with him?" Joy gives Nina a weary look and hugs her.

"Yes. Yes I do. I think it would be totally and utterly stupid of you to stay with him. You know that there's no light left to shine in that relationship. It's been over for a while Nina. You need to give him up." Joy pulls back and Nina's green eyes shine with tears.

"I know what I need to do Joy. Thank you." Joy nods and Nina walks downstairs with a mission and one thing on her mind.

_'I'm giving you up.'_

* * *

She knocks on Fabian's door and he answers it.

"Hey-"

"We're done." She says. Fabian gives her a bewildered look.

"What?" He asks.

"You heard me. We're done. I'm done taking your crap Fabian. I'm done. I'm sick of you. We're _done_." He stands and gapes in his doorway while Nina sprints up the stairs.

All the girls stand there and Nina launches herself into the middle of the group and they all wrap their arms around her.

She sobs and she feels their arms tighten around her. They go into her and Amber's room and they all sit on Nina's bed, holding her while she sobs. That night they stay in their room, all their phones off and any boys sent straight back downstairs, stripping Nina's battered layers off of her.

* * *

They help her through her breakup. Joy makes it so Fabian can never speak to her or sit next to her without anyone else there.

Patricia trades seats with her at the dinner table so she no longer has to sit next to him.

Mara distracts him when Nina cries because all he did the class before was stare at her.

Amber stands guard at their room when Nina is there so Fabian can't barge in there either.

And after a few months Nina finally starts to go back to normal.

* * *

A few months later when a new boy at their school asks her to a dance, she accepts. She and Fabian are finally back on speaking terms.

And she knows she's never going back. She knows that that relationship had to end. And she's so much happier now that her relationship with Fabian is just a distant memory. The girls watch her all the time, just because they're girls and they know what to watch for, but even their boyfriends' watch over her too.

Eddie, her Osirion, knows if anything is ever wrong because of their telepathic connection, so he always tells Patricia most things he hears in her mind.

Mick is rooming with Eddie and Fabian and he and Fabian are still best friends so when he hears Fabian talk about how much he misses her, he warns Joy.

Jerome and Alfie usually prank Fabian when he starts to talk like that, only because Mara and Amber tell them to though. And Nina is back to her bubbly, happy self with a new favorite quote.

_I've given you up._

* * *

**A/N: So this was my "It's my first day back at school and I'm excited present!" You'll still get an update tomorrow and I'll even give you the next song.  
**

**If You're Reading This- Tim McGraw  
**

**Remember you can request songs (Though I have a list long enough for two years of this now... I have too much time on my hands)  
**


	16. If You're Reading This

**A/N: I can't believe I did this but here I go.**

**Again, line breaks are the lyrics. If you look up the lyrics, each line represents a paragraph. I still recommend you listen to the song while you read this.  
**

**Rated T. Character Death.  
**

**If You're Reading This- Tim McGraw**

* * *

There's a knock at the door and Mrs. Rutter gets up to answer it before Nina can even move. Madison/Adalyn (they couldn't decide on a name before he left), kicks at her back and Nina groans a little. Mrs. Rutter comes back shaky and crying.

"What's wrong?" Nina asks, worry filling her voice at seeing her mother in law so... terrified.

"Nina dear." Is all she can say before she hands her a letter. Nina grabs it from her hands and opens it with shaky hands at seeing the handwriting.

She unfolds the letter and begins reading.

* * *

Nina looks up terrified at Mrs. Rutter who can only stare at the floor. Nina continues to read the letter.

* * *

Nina lets out a loud sob and Mrs. Rutter wraps her arm around her shoulder. She knows 100% now what this letter is.

His goodbye letter. The one he promised she would never get.

* * *

Nina continues to sob as she reads the letter, tears cascading down her face. She wraps her free arm around her stomach, to both hold herself together and be as close as possible to the one thing that will remind her of Fabian for the rest of her life. She thinks one thing before going on to read the rest of the letter.

_'I hope she looks like you and fights like you.'_

* * *

She lets out another loud sob when she reads what to tell his father. His father had died the month before from a heart attack. Nina and Mrs. Rutter had decided at the time that they weren't going to tell him until he came home two months later.

* * *

Nina cries silently as she reads the rest of his song and goes to tuck it back in the envelope and cry in her mother-in-law's arms when she sees another piece of paper.

She pulls it out and begins to read it, the tears still trailing down her cheeks.

_Dear Nina,_

_ I am so so sorry. I know I promised you would never get this letter, but you have. And I'm so so sorry. I don't know how many times I've written this letter. But every time was harder than the last. _

_ The song I had written, the one attached with this letter, that's the song I had been working on that night when we found out you were pregnant. _

_ Amber already made me the promise that if this happened she would be there with you when the baby is born. Oh how I wish I could be there myself Neens._

_ Let people help you, love. They're not there to pity you. They're there to help you. You're pregnant Nina and your alone. Let. Them. Help._

There was a gap in the paper.

_Wow. I thought I would have so much more to say to you Neens... but I don't. Which I don't know is a good or bad thing. Just know. It's probably much better I am where I am Nina. I could be lying in a hospital bed halfway across the world and be in pain. I would much rather be with you, but obviously there were other plans made for us._

_ I have one thing I want you to promise me though._

_ Don't let our daughter forget about me. Tell her all about me. Tell her about our Sibuna adventures and all our stories. That's all I ask is that you don't let her forget about me..._

_ I love you so much Neens. I'll love you until the earth stops spinning. I'll love you no matter where I go and I'll love our little girl just as much. Take care of her for me. _

_ -With as much love possible,_

_ Fabian x_

There were fresh tear stains joining the ones that had been on the paper and Nina hugged Mrs. Rutter as tightly as she could with Adalyn in between them.

Adalyn had been his favorite name so that would be hers. Adalyn kicked and Nina almost started sobbing again. Both women sat there and held onto each other for a time neither would remember, mourning the loss of a man dearly loved by both.

* * *

**A/N: Endings crap, but after killing Fabian I couldn't really come up with the words for the ending no matter how hard I tried. **

**Because this is so short I've decided to give you the song of the next one.  
**

**I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz  
**


	17. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: Ugh. I really hate having only lines for the lyrics. It throws me off. Probably throws you guys off even more but there's nothing I can do about it:( Again, recommend you listen to the song.**_  
_

**Rated K+. Future. AU.  
**

**I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz**

* * *

As Fabian looks into her eyes, which are still glowing in the darkness, he thinks of the clear night with bright stars staining the black sky the night before. Her eyes are a constant in their relationship, whether they're filled with confusion or anger or some other emotion, they are always beautiful and bright. Like stars in a pitch black sky or a sunrise.

They stare back at him, gleaming with memories of past and present, and hopes for the future. He also sees the scars behind them, the ones that have kept her up at night, plaguing her dreams. There are many different paths she could of taken and he's so happy she's taken the path she has because he would've never met the woman he's in love with today.

And on those days where she's confused or angry and they're fighting, he gets a full look into her soul and he wonders, _'You may be 24, but how old is the soul inside of you? Having been forced to grow up so quickly in the past.'_

* * *

They argue all the time, but it makes them stronger. But he will _never _give up on them for many reasons. He doesn't want to be the cause of another of Nina's scars. That's a big one. He always promises Nina that he will be the last boyfriend she has, because he wants to show her that there is love, something that she is very skeptical about.

Nina's scars effect them greatly sometimes, the fact that she is so skeptical about love is one that has her doubting their relationship all the time. So when Nina is pushing him away, he's still loving her with all he has and looking to the bright future he knows they have ahead of them.

* * *

So those moments when Nina just needs to be by herself and explore her inner mind, Fabian usually isn't too far away and patiently waits. Sometimes, these moments lead to a happier Nina. One that's optimistic and is starting to believe in love.

Other times, it leads to Fabian using gum to piece back together their relationship because in her mind, every good thing that happens to her must end with a bad. Period.

* * *

The last time she explores her inner mind, she walks up to Fabian, her green eyes filled with tears.

"We need to break up. We need to break up because I hate how I hold you back from everything Fabian. I hate how I can't tell you I love you back because I don't believe love exists." Fabian gapes at her, his blue eyes beginning to fill with anger.

"I'm sorry Fabian but we-"

"No." He cuts her off. Nina lifts up her head.

"No?" She asks.

"No. No we are _not _breaking up. I refuse. I will _not _give up on us. I refuse to give up on us." Fabian walks up to her and grabs her by her shoulders.

* * *

"I'm _not_ going to be another person who just walks away from you like it's nothing Nina. I'm here to stay and _show_ you what love is and to _show_ you that there are people out there who you can depend on." He exclaims, looking straight into her green eyes.

"Yes, we have our differences, we both know that Nina but they teach us how to compromise, they teach us how to tolerate and Nina, I _know_ we have a lot at stake here. I would hate to lose you as a girlfriend, _and_ as a friend so you _need_ to help me here. It takes two people to be in a relationship and you're sure as _hell_ not trying as hard as I know you can.

"You have to change yourself for me just like I've changed myself for you Nina. We've got to learn how to bend for one another without everything collapsing around us. So for _once _Nina, won't you change yourself to save us? Because I've done everything I can to save us because of how much I love you." Nina's eyes fill with tears and an emotion Fabian can't really tell what it is.

* * *

Nina gapes at him, her face filled with surprise. She rips herself out of his arms and runs out of the house, her eyes filled with tears that are slowly cascading down her face.

She hears him pounding down the staircase after her so she runs faster, as fast as she can. She's outside in the pouring rain when he grabs her wrist.

She pulls it out of his grasp and runs just a little bit further when Fabian wraps his arms around her from behind. She tries sliding out of his arms one more time and when she sees she won't be able to escape, turns around in his arms to face his determined blue eyes.

* * *

Fabian grabs her by the tops of her arms and holds her light enough where she can leave if she wants to, but tight enough where she knows he's serious.

"I will _never _give up on us. We both know I'm tough enough to handle what you throw at me Nina. We've been dating for seven months! We've still got a lot to learn about each other but Nina. I love you. I love you so much. We're _worth _this. Now tell me you still want to leave." Nina's green eyes fill with tears and she hugs him tightly, sobbing.

He wraps his arms around her as tight as he can and whispers into her ear how much he loves her.

"I love you too." She whispers back at one point, her arms still wrapped tightly around him. Fabian smiles against her and Nina smiles as well. He was right.

_They're worth it._

* * *

**A**/**N: So I've decided I will now tell you the next chapter song every time now.**_  
_

**Hey There Delilah: Plain White T's**


	18. Hey There Delilah

**A/N: Hey there! Another chapter to my oh so long story.**

**Rated K+. Future.  
**

**Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's**

* * *

Nina sat on her bed, grabbing the picture of her and Fabian off her nightstand. Her roommate Emilee was gone for one of her afternoon classes and Nina had the room to herself.

Her laptop beeped from across the room and she made a curious face before putting the picture back on the nightstand and walking over to her desk. She opened her laptop.

_'New Email' _it read. She smiled before she opened it, knowing it was from one of her British friends.

There was a video attached and curious, Nina clicked on it.

All she saw was the walls of Fabian's dorm before there was a rustling on the other side of the computer and Fabian sat in front of her.

"Hey love. Here's a little something for you." He pulled his guitar up from beside him and started plucking at the strings.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
_

Nina smiled looking out her window at New York. Nina had gotten a full scholarship to Columbia, an offer she couldn't turn down, which led to her and Fabian's separation. He had gotten a full scholarship at UCL.

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
_

She closed her eyes and listened to the music and his voice surround her. She could almost feel him next to her. She opened her eyes and the spell was broken. She frowned and turned back to the video.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_I know times are getting hard_  
_But just believe me, girl_  
_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_  
_We'll have it good_  
_We'll have the life we knew we would_  
_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_I've got so much left to say_  
_If every simple song I wrote to you_  
_Would take your breath away_  
_I'd write it all_  
_Even more in love with me you'd fall_  
_We'd have it all_

Nina smiled, knowing that every song he'd play for her would forever stay in her memory. This one song had taken her breath away and she'd fallen more in love with him, if that was even possible.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_and we'll just laugh along because we know_  
_That none of them have felt this way_  
_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_

Nina sighed. Everyone but Amber, Eddie and Patricia had laughed when they said they would do anything to see each other. They had laughed along at the time, but both knew the others laugh was fake.

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

The last note rang out on his guitar and when it finally stopped, he knocked on his guitar and set it down.

"Hi love. Just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you. Now why don't you get on Skype so we can chat. See you in a few." He waved and the video ended. Nina saved the video to her computer and ran over to her bed where her phone sat.

She clicked on the app for Skype and when she saw that Fabian was on, clicked on his name. He immediately answered and smiled when he saw Nina.

"Hey love." Nina smiled.

"Hi. I liked the video you sent me." Fabian lightly blushed.

"Thanks. Knew that was your favorite song and I was missing you and there came along that video." Nina blushed right along side him. She went to say something when there was a knock at her door. Nina looked at her watch and then at her door and back down at her phone.

"Emilee must've forgotten her key. I'll be right back." Fabian nodded and Nina left her phone on her bed.

"Em you have the worst memory- Fabian!" Nina exclaimed. Fabian smiled and Nina launched herself onto him.

"Hey Neens." He shuffled both of them into her room and shut her door with his foot. She pulled back and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed as she hugged him again.

"I've missed you too Neens." Nina's smile grew as Fabian squeezed her tighter.

"So Delilah. Would you care to show me your city?" Nina smiled and grabbed Fabian's hand and her jacket, leading him out of the door. They walked the few blocks to Times Square and stood in the middle of it.

"Times Square really doesn't shine as bright as you when you smile." Nina smiled and kissed him.

"And a thousand miles really isn't that far."

* * *

**A/N: I gave you all a present! Only once every blue moon will I put a songfic with lyrics in it from now on. I've been warned twice that I should stop and I did, but this fic didn't feel right at _all _without the lyrics so I left them being the good author I am:)**

**Next week's song:  
**

**All About Us- He Is We ft. Aaron Gillespie  
**


	19. All About Us

**A/N: Alright guys you know the story. Line** **breaks are a paragraph of lyrics. Last week was a present because I mean come on. It was Hey There Delilah. The lyrics _had _to be there.**_  
_

**Rated T. Um, kinda future. You'll understand what I mean as you read.  
**

**All About Us- He Is We ft. Aaron Gillespie  
**

* * *

_Freshman Year- 2011_

They sat at one of the tables that had been set up in the room, the two of them sitting next to each other. The rest of the house had been sitting there at one point, but now they were scattered among the room.

Amber and Alfie danced together, Amber laughing at something Alfie said. Mick danced with Joy, all the while glaring at Mara while she wasn't looking. Mara danced with Jerome, Jerome dancing with her slower than the music that played wiping away her tears. Patricia, well as far as they knew that had seen her standing near the punch bowl refusing to dance with anyone.

All of a sudden the music slowed down, much different from the upbeat song that had been playing seconds before, and everyone started slow dancing. Fabian turned to Nina, who contently watched the room, her eyes moving from couple to couple. Fabian stood up and held out his hand to her. Nina looked up at him.

"Dance with me?" He asked. Nina glanced at the dance floor.

"I don't know Fabian... I don't really know how to dance." Fabian shrugged.

"Neither do I." Nina looked nervously at his hand.

"How about you step on my feet and we'll shuffle in a circle," he suggested. Nina glanced at her bare feet, her shoes lost somewhere under the table, and back up at Fabian.

"Alright." She murmured. She put her hand in his and they walked to the edge of the floor. Nina set her hands on his shoulders and stepped onto his feet before wrapping her arms around his neck, Fabian setting his hands on her hips.

"See?" He said. "It's not that bad." Nina smiled.

* * *

_Freshman Year- 2011_

The room fell silent except for the music floating through the air around them, Nina leaned her head onto his shoulder and they shuffled in a little box. Nina closed her eyes.

"You know everyone from the house is watching us right now right?" Nina whispered. Fabian shivered at her warm breath on his neck.

"Yeah. Just ignore them though. They've been like this how long?" Nina shrugged.

"Lost count after the first month and a half." She said. Fabian quietly chuckled.

* * *

_Freshman Year- 2011_

"You know what Fabian?" Nina whispered, her eyes drooping.

"What?"

"Today may have been the most terrifying day of my life, but it was also the best." Fabian gave her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Nina yawned.

"We may have been almost killed by a crazy man. And by a bunch of teachers that wanted immortality, but it's also been really fun. We've danced. We've sat and talked. I have to say it's been fun." She said as she yawned again. Fabian looked down at her to see her eyes closed.

"Do you want to go back to the house so you can go to sleep?" Nina slowly nodded against him.

"That would be nice." She whispered.

"Well how about we find your shoes and we'll make our escape." Nina nodded and tiredly lifted her head up. Fabian quickly found her shoes and she slipped them on. She linked their arms together and put her head on his shoulder. Fabian led them to the house and helped Nina upstairs. They stopped at her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nina." Nina finally picked her head up off his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fabian." She said. Fabian kissed her forehead and started back down the stairs, all the while Nina watching him. Finally she sighed and walked into her room.

* * *

_Sophomore Year- 2012_

"Have you seen Nina?" Fabian asked Eddie.

"I thought I saw Amber taking her upstairs. But I could be wrong." Fabian sighed. He started to walk towards the foyer when Nina's gran appeared in the doorway.

"Fabian." She said. Fabian walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing?" He asked. She waved the question away.

"I'm doing fine. But if you're looking for Nina, she's up there." Fabian walked into the foyer where Nina stood at the top of the stairs.

"Wait." Amber said, starting her own decent down the stairs.

"Wait," she said as she walked past Fabian. Fabian glanced up at Nina before turning around to face Amber who now stood in the doorway.

"I'm clear!" She exclaimed before shutting the door.

They both laughed and Nina quickly climbed down the stairs.

All of a sudden the song they had been dancing to the year before came on and both of them laughed.

* * *

_Sophomore Year- 2012_

Fabian pulled her into his arms and Nina stepped on his feet.

"You scared me something horrid today." He whispered into her hair. Nina laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know. And I'm sorry." Fabian wrapped his arms tighter around her and she sighed.

"The next time you want to sacrifice yourself to an Egyptian spirit to save us. Don't." Nina chuckled and Fabian shivered at her warm breath on his neck.

"I won't."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She whispered. They shuffled in the hallway, Fabian holding tightly onto her.

* * *

_Sophomore Year- 2012_

The song ended and they walked into the sitting room, Amber loudly sighing when they did, dancing around with the rest of the crowd. When another slow song would come on, they would sit to the side, watching everyone dance.

Eddie and Patricia dancing in the corner, talking intently about something. Mick offered Joy his hand and she took it with a smile before standing to dance with him, which caused Nina and Fabian to smile.

Amber and Alfie danced, Amber laughing at something Alfie said. And finally Jerome and Mara, Jerome's dad and little sister watching on.

Amber kept occasionally glancing at them, hoping to see them dancing or _something _which made the two of them laugh.

* * *

_Senior Year- 2014_

Nina sat on her bed crying. Her gran had called her, saying one of her childhood friends had died in a car accident. Fabian timidly knocked on the door and Nina glanced up at him with bloodshot eyes.

Fabian took out his iPod, pressed play, and their song tinkered out from the speakers. He pulled Nina up to her feet and she stepped on his, burying her head into his neck.

She cried, Fabian rubbing circles on her back and shuffling around her room. The song played on repeat and about the sixth time it played, Nina picked her head up sniffling. Fabian looked at her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

They stared at each other, green clashing with blue when Nina leaned up and kissed him. They kissed until they were dizzy and Nina pulled away first, setting her forehead against his.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Nina leaned up to kiss him again and pulled away only to set her head on his shoulder again.

"Nina will you be my girlfriend?" Nina nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered, her breath on his neck causing him to shiver. She picked her head back up to kiss him again.

"Yeah I will." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

_2019_

Nina walked into the wedding reception, all the while looking for Fabian. She found him and walked over to him, a smile on her face. Fabian gave her a hug.

"You were a beautiful maid of honor." He told her. Nina smiled.

"And you were a handsome groomsman." Nina said, straightening his tie. Amber and Alfie walked in, both smiling and Amber caught Nina's eyes.

"I think that's my cue to go." Nina kissed Fabian's cheek.

"I'll see you sometime tonight," she said, backing away.

"Sometime tonight then." Fabian said. Nina smiled and walked up to the microphone.

* * *

_2019_

About two hours later, Nina sat down next to Fabian and he smiled.

"Why hello there. Haven't seen you in a while." He said, grabbing her hand underneath the table. Nina smiled. "Listen." She told Fabian. Slow music floated around them. He looked at her and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, offering her his hand. She took it and they stood up, walking to the edge of the dance floor. Nina carefully stepped on his feet again and they shuffled in a small circle.

"How much do you wanna bet Amber put this song on?" Nina laughed.

"Oh I know she put it on. She told me a few minutes ago that this song was coming on and that I better dance with you or I was 'a dead man Rutter.'" He told her, smiling down at her.

"They are so clueless aren't they?" Nina asked, tucking her head into his neck.

"None of them have a clue." They both laughed.

* * *

_2019_

"You know they're all looking at us right." She said. Fabian shivered from her warm breath against his neck.

"Oh yeah." They danced in an easy silence. Nina picked her head up and looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Nina smiled.

"Nothing." Fabian glanced around, saw that all of their old housemates were watching them, and leaned down to kiss her.

Fabian heard Amber sigh loudly and then it fell silent. Fabian pulled away and Nina smiled up at him.

"What was that for?" She asked. Fabian smiled.

"What I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Nina shrugged.

"I don't know are you?" Fabian leaned down to kiss her again and Nina giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered against her lips. Nina nodded and tucked her head back into his neck.

Amber came over at that moment and stole Nina away from Fabian and he frowned as Nina gave him an 'I'm sorry' look.

"When did that happen?!" Amber exclaimed.

"Um. Senior year."

"_WHAT?! _And I wasn't _told?!_" Amber yelled, her white dress quivering beneath her.

"No." Nina whispered, timidly looking up at her. Amber attacked her.

"I can't believe you two actually got together!" Amber yelled, hugging her. Nina wrapped her arms around her.

"Me neither Amber. Me neither." She laughed.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a present to you guys because it's one of my best friends' 16th birthday! **

**Next Week: Either Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift or All This Time by OneRepublic. Depends if I finish Two Is Better Than One or not**_  
_


	20. Two Is Better Than One

**A/N: So... TADA!:D And now here comes the depressing part of my A/N, Line breaks represent a paragraph of lyrics and I recommend you listen to the song.  
**

**Rated T. Nina's kinda OOC.  
**

**Two Is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

Fabian looked at Nina, who sat clueless on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled and he returned the smile.

She returned to the magazine in her lap and Fabian thought of her first day in Anubis. She had been wearing a white shirt with red stripes and a pair of shorts. So different from the rest of them in their uniforms. After she had ran into Patricia, Fabian couldn't help but watch and see what way she was going.

He watched her run towards Anubis. _'No. She wouldn't be staying with us. We already have four girls.'_ He thought as he walked with Patricia and Joy to their next class.

So when she walked into the sitting room, he was shocked. But later, when he had been sitting at the table and they met each others gaze, he couldn't help but think, _'You know, this could lead to something.'_

* * *

Nina sat on the end of his bed as he sat across from her. She glanced up from the textbook to smile at him. Fabian's breath caught.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Nothing." She answered, still smiling at him. "I can't smile at you?" She asked teasingly before turning back to the book. She began reading aloud a section and Fabian leaned backwards against his bed frame.

Fabian didn't hear the section she read, but his lungs were still trying to catch up for the air that had ceased when she smiled. Nina looked up at him when he didn't start reading when she finished and he smiled at her.

"Quantum mechanics..." He started.

* * *

Nina left his room with a smile and a wave and Fabian leaned back against his bed frame. Next week, winter break would begin. And it would be the longest three weeks of his life.

When it came for them to say their goodbyes, Nina hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you." She said. Fabian wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll miss you too." He whispered. A cab honked from outside and Trudy came in, snow sprinkled in her dark brown hair.

"Nina." Nina pulled away, her arms still lightly wrapped around Fabian. "That's your ride." Nina nodded and stood up on her toes and lightly kissed Fabian on the lips. She quickly pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

"See you in a few weeks Fabian." Nina said before ducking out the door, tugging her striped hat down on her head.

Fabian stared after her, his jaw resting on his black jacket. It was at that moment that he realized he needed her. Wanted her around everyday.

_'Maybe two is better than one.' _Fabian thought.

* * *

All break Nina thought of Fabian's various looks. Whether it be that little frown he got when he concentrated, his face as he tried to impersonate Victor, or even as he stared at her in disbelief and absolute loss as she'd put on the mask that could've separated them forever.

She opened her laptop, getting ready to send an email to the house to wish them all a Merry Christmas when she saw a email with an attachment in her inbox, one she had previously watched but couldn't remember.

Fabian popped up on the screen, guitar in hand.

"Hey love." He started. Nina looked at the date and realized that this video had been from the past summer.

"Just a little something I came up with." He picked up the guitar and played the song he had written for her. Nina got lost in the melody, remembering all the things of their relationship as the song played on.

By the time the song stopped, Nina was breathless.

* * *

Fabian stared out his window, taking in the clear starry night.

He closed his eyes and started thinking about a day during their relationship.

"_Hey Fabian." Nina started, looking up at him from her book. He looked up from his own book to see her staring at him intently._

"_Yeah Neens?" He asked, noticing the serious look on her face._

"_I love you." She smiled, looking around the room to make sure none of their housemates had heard her. No one, Amber included, ran in and Fabian smiled. The whole house was still gone into town._

"_I love you too." She smiled again and stood up to sit next to him on the other couch. She leaned against his shoulder, and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her and smiled against her lips._

Fabian still stared contently at the stars, his mind in another place, and a smile on his face.

* * *

Nina ran into the foyer, looking for Fabian.

"Fabian?" She called. Eddie walked in, a sandwich in his hand.

"Eddie is Fabian here yet?" Nina asked hopefully. Eddie shook his head.

"Nope." Eddie took a bite of his sandwich and looked at the clock. Nina rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. "He probably just got caught up in traffic Nina don't worry!" He called up the stairs. Hour after hour went by, and Fabian still hadn't arrived yet.

Nina sat in the common room and anxiously looked at her phone, checking the message he had sent her over and over again and checking for new ones.

"_Yeah I should b the house by 9. Give or take a hr." _He had texted her. When six rolled around, Nina picked at her dinner and then went upstairs, wondering where in the world her best friend was.

_'Come on Fabian text me and tell me you're running late or **something.'**_ She thought. She glanced at her phone one more time before deciding to grab a book to distract herself. Amber walked in, looking towards Nina.

"He still hasn't messaged you?" She asked. Nina shook her head with a shrug.

"It's fine Amber. I mean it's not like we're dating. I don't have to know where he is all the time." She shrugged, looking back down at her book, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Alright then." Amber said, rubbing Nina's leg. "I'll be downstairs if you need me Neens." Nina nodded and Amber walked out.

As the clock rang out nine, the door to the house opened.

"Oh Fabian you're finally here!" Trudy called out as she went to greet him. Amber walked into the foyer.

"Yeah. Mum wouldn't let me leave without her so we had to wait for her to get done work before I could leave." Trudy hugged him and Amber stood behind her with an incredulous look on her face.

"Go up and see Nina. Now." Amber said as soon as Trudy went back into the kitchen.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"Because she's been worried about you all day, now go!" She exclaimed, pushing him up the stairs. He walked into Nina's room where she sat on her bed, crying.

"Fabian!" She exclaimed, jumping up to hug him.

"Hey Neens." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She pulled away and slapped his chest.

"You said you would be here at nine. It is now," Nina looked at her watch. "Nine thirty. Fabian that's almost twelve and a half hours!" She exclaimed before hugging him again. Fabian chuckled.

"Neens when I said nine I meant nine in the evening. Not morning." Nina pulled back.

"Oh." She said before tackling him again.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when they were walking back to the house.

"We should give it another go." Fabian said, his arm around Nina's shoulders. Nina froze.

"Nina?" He asked cautiously.

"Fabian. I don't think we should. I mean. I'm sorry Fabian I just can't." She said before running off. She ran as fast as she could back to Anubis. She slammed the door to her room and cried on her bed. She couldn't tell him the truth. Couldn't tell him that being with him scared her more than anything else.

She eventually fell asleep, her curly hair surrounding her.

_Nina turned in a circle. She stood in the middle of the foyer, dressed in the outfit she had been wearing her first day at Anubis. She walked upstairs and into her and Amber's room. Well her and Patricia's room. She walked out of the room and back downstairs towards the boys' room._

_She opened the door to Eddie and Fabian's room, only to see Mick's things where Eddie's should have been._

_She walked into the kitchen and again found no one. She huffed and walked out of the kitchen, into the foyer and into the sitting room. No one sat in there but at the table but she did see a head of brown hair. Fabian looked up at her with a shy smile and Nina had a deja vu moment._

_It was exactly like the first time he had done that. He wore a blue plaid shirt and Nina gasped._

Nina sat up in her bed and threw the covers off her.

* * *

Nina ran down the stairs, glad that Eddie was gone. She knocked on his door and waited patiently while he got out of bed.

"Wh-" Was all he got out before Nina kissed him. Nina almost pulled away, feeling she had pushed over a boundary when he started kissing her back.

Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and Fabian did the same to her waist. When they pulled apart, Fabian backed them into his room so Victor wouldn't hear them talking.

"I love you." She said, leaning up to kiss him. Fabian pulled away, his hands cradling her face.

"I love you too." Nina smiled and Fabian leaned down to kiss her again. They pulled apart and Fabian led her to his bed so they could talk.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"I figured out that two is better than one." She said before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

**Next Week's Song: All This Time- OneRepublic  
**


	21. All This Time

**A/N: So ****here I go on my little spiel again. Line breaks are a paragraph of lyrics. Recommend you listen to the song and blah blah blah. **_  
_

**And to add on to my A/N... OhMyGosh I forgot to update yesterday D: I am SOOO sorry guys! I've had a really crazy week which I really don't need you all knowing about because it was just that crazy so I will just continue on!  
**

**Rated T, just because. Future.  
**

**All This Time- OneRepublic  
**

* * *

Nina looked up at the boy, no man, she was proud to call her best friend.

He kissed the top of her head as the clock chimed midnight and she smiled up at him as she made her new years resolution.

Tell Fabian how she felt about him. Little did she know that he made the same one.

He knew he had to man up and tell her. For Pete's sakes they were sophomores in college. They were mature enough to do this. He would ask her and he would kiss her long enough to make up for all the time they had lost. _  
_

* * *

Neither had dated anyone since they had broken up in high school. Nina had tried telling him her feelings so many times she had lost track. But one day it all went wrong. Her cousin Anna called, telling her the worst news she had heard in years.

"Neens, Gran is in the hospital. They don't know how much time she has." Nina had immediately booked a flight for Detroit, her hometown, packing what belongings she could without a second thought. Everyone else had been in classes, and Nina left without so much as a goodbye note, totally forgetting.

On the plane home, she realized that she should probably contact someone and called the one person she always had. Fabian.

"Nina where are you?! We're worried sick!" He exclaimed, Nina could hear their friends talking in the background.

"My gran is in the hospital. I don't know when I'll be back." Nina said, wiping tears with the back of her hand. There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"Oh Nina I'm so sorry." They talked for a few minutes more, and that would be the last time Fabian would hear from her until she came home.

* * *

She held her gran's hand, watching her sleep. A nurse came in.

"Sweetie why don't you go home. She'll be asleep for the night and you look like you could use some sleep yourself." The nurse said, tapping Nina's chin. Nina nodded.

"Okay. Call me if-"

"I'll call you if anything happens. Just go home, get some sleep, and come back tomorrow morning." Nina nodded, gathered her purse and jacket, and walked to her car. She walked into the lobby and saw a newspaper stand. She walked over to it, not knowing what day it was as days had just melted together since she had been home and opened it.

_'October 3, 2016'_

Nina sighed. It had been 9 days since she had talked to anyone from England. Her eyes filled with tears and she forced them back.

She made it without crying driving home and when she climbed into her old bed, she broke down.

This wasn't home. Home was with Amber and Joy and Patricia and Eddie and most importantly, Fabian. As her gran said, she was lucky to love someone, who loved her as much as she loved them.

But she wasn't with that person anymore, and it hurt. It _killed_ her.

She laid down to go to sleep and was almost asleep when her phone vibrated on the table next to her. She picked it up and read the text message.

_'Miss you like crazy. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. -Fabe'  
_

* * *

Nina phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Nina. I'm so sorry." Nina shot up in her bed.

"When?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry Neens." Anna said. Nina sniffled.

"It's okay Anna. I'll be there in a little bit okay?"

"Okay. You take as long as you need Neens." Nina nodded and shut her phone. She glanced at her alarm clock and pressed her number one speed-dial.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Fabian." Nina whimpered and then she started sobbing. Fabian immediately knew what happened and started soothing her as best as he could. She sobbed for fifty minutes before she finally fell silent, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry love." Nina sniffled.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Are you alright for now?" He asked. Nina nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah. For now." She paused. "I have to go say my goodbyes. I'll probably call you later Fabian." She whispered.

"Any time Neens. You call me whenever." She nodded.

"Bye Fabian." She hung up.

"Bye Nina. I love you."

* * *

She called him later that day, sobbing again.

"She. She-" She sobbed.

"What is it Nina?" He asked.

"She wanted to see me. She woke up and wanted to see me and I wasn't there." She sobbed.

"Oh Nina." She sobbed louder and Fabian's heart broke. "Oh Nina love, it will be alright."

"No it won't!" She screamed. "Nothing will ever be alright ever again!" She screamed, then broke down crying again.

They talked for hours, until Fabian finally stopped answering.

"Fabian?" She asked. She was met with silence. She looked at the clock and figured he had fell asleep.

"Thanks for everything Fabian." She paused. "I love you." She whispered. She hung up then and stared at her phone before falling asleep herself.

* * *

A few days later Nina walked into airport and took a deep breath. She walked towards baggage claim and stood tiredly at the carousel, waiting for her suitcase. It was the last one and Nina sighed.

She picked it up and walked slowly to the front of the airport, not anticipating the long cab ride she would have. Finally she made it to the front of the airport and saw something that made her look twice.

Fabian stood near the door, looking around the large airport's lobby, searching for someone.

Nina stared at him for a moment, trying to process every little detail about him, while Fabian glanced around still. He finally caught her eye and gave her a large smile. She started to walk quickly towards him, a new-found energy coming up within her and Fabian did the same.

When he reached her, he picked her up and swung her around. When her feet were planted firmly on the ground, Fabian leaned down to kiss her.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" Fabian asked when he pulled away, his arms wrapped around her. Nina hugged him tightly.

"Ever since we broke up the last time." Nina whispered and she felt him nod. Nina pulled back.

"I love you." She told him.

"I know. I heard you." Nina cheeks flushed.

"What do you mean you heard me?"

"The night you thought I fell asleep? I was almost asleep and I heard you. I was going to say something when you hung up."

"And what were you going to say?"

"I love you too." He whispered before leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

**Ne****xt Week's Song: Requested by Kswiftie13, Ronan by Taylor Swift**_  
_


	22. Ronan

**A/N: Well, this is... kinda dark... I guess. Well it was requested so I guess it isn't too dark or else it wouldn't have been requested. Right? **

**Okay so this time I have a legitimate excuse. On Wednesday I got paperwork for an early admission college program and since then I have been filling out the application for it, doing an interview and going to Open House and... it's just been hectic. So updates may be a little weird for the next couple weeks guys, sorry!  
**

**Rated T. Character Death. Future. Could be AU.**

_**Ronan- Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_**I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor  
Plastic dinosaurs, I love you to the moon and back**  
_

Nina thought she heard a little laugh and she looked up from the kitchen counter at the hallway, expecting to hear the bare feet that usually followed it. She let out a heavy sigh, her eyes filling with tears when she remembered she wouldn't hear those footsteps or that little laugh again.

Heavy footsteps came from the hallway and Fabian wrapped his arms around Nina, whose cheeks were now wet with tears.

"It's too different without him running around isn't it." Nina nodded and turned around in his arms.

"I want him back Fabian." She cried, her eyes trained on the scratches from his race cars on the floor.

"I do too love." He whispered, his arms tightening around her. "I do too."

_**I remember your blue eyes, looking into mine, like we had our own secret club  
I remember you dancing, before bed time, then jumping on me waking me up  
I can still feel you hold my hand  
Little man, from even that moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guy  
Remember I leaned in and whispered to you  
**_

_He ran into the living room, plastic dinosaurs in his hands._

"_Mummy!" He cried as he climbed onto the couch. He looked up at Nina and bright, dark blue eyes met green. _

"_Hey baby." She said, pulling him into her lap._

"_Play dinos with me?" He asked, holding them up towards her. She smiled._

* * *

_He danced around his room, Nina watching him from the doorway, Fabian coming up behind her. She held up a finger towards him and they watched him as he danced around his room._

"_Okay my little dancer time for bed." Nina said as she scooped him up from the floor and into his bed. Nina kissed his forehead and Fabian did the same._

"_Night baby." Nina said, running her hand through his hair._

"_Night mummy." Fabian told him his goodnight as well and both immediately went to their room and fell asleep. The next thing Nina knew she was being woken up by a tiny body jumping on her._

"_Morning mummy!" He smiled._

* * *

Nina put her hand on his head, imagining running her fingers through her hair and kissed his face.

He never opened his eyes, not that she expected him to, and she leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here." Nina paused and took a shaky breath. "You were my best four years."

_**Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years  
**_

She pulled away and Fabian wrapped his arm around her. She took another shaky breath and they both watched as his heart beat slowed down.

"No." Nina whispered, both of them standing up and grabbing a hand, Nina putting her other hand on the top of his head, where his hair should've been. A nurse ran in and saw what was happening.

It slowed down even more and a tear slipped down Nina's face. "No." She whispered again. The nurse shut off the monitor as his heart stopped and tears began to cascade down her face. She knelt next to his bed, whispering tender words that he would never hear.

_**I remember the drive home when the blind hope  
Turned to crying and screaming, "Why?"  
Flowers piled up in the worst way  
No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died  
**_

Neither one knew how long they stayed in the room with him, both had been weeping, Nina on the verge of a full blown breakdown.

Fabian calmed down first, how he had no idea, and he rubbed Nina's back as she clutched onto his cold hand.

"Nina." Fabian whispered. She turned up towards him, her green eyes seeming brighter because of how red the rest of her eyes were.

"We should go." Nina let out a sob but stood up, kissing him on top of the head. She turned away, weeping into Fabian's shoulder as they walked to the parking lot. He set her in the passenger seat before he climbed in and then they drove away.

They had been driving for no longer than five minutes when Nina began sobbing loudly, screaming "Why!" Fabian immediately pulled over, pulling her into his arms, where they both cried.

* * *

Amber had came over the first day, Alfie staying home with their daughter, a bunch of beautiful flowers in her hands. She didn't say anything as Nina watched her, her lips moving but not forming any words. Nina's eyes filled with tears again and Amber hugged her, not having any words to say.

_**And it's about to be Halloween  
You could be anything you wanted if you were still here  
I remember the last day when I kissed your face  
I whispered in your ear  
**_

Nina walked around the neighborhood, Halloween decorations fluttering in the wind. She had tried avoiding the Halloween costume section of stores, knowing that they would just reopen the still healing wounds.

She walked back into their house, Fabian sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come back. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, leading her to the couch. She closed her eyes as she leaned against Fabian and the memories came back.

* * *

_Nina kissed his face and he slowly opened his blue eyes for what would be the last time._

"_Hi baby." She whispered, grabbing his hand. He squeezed her hand as tightly as he could and gave her a small smile._

"_Hi mummy." He whispered back. They stared at each other, their eyes clashing together._

"_Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here. Out of this curtained room and this hospital gray we'll just disappear. Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here." She whispered. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek._

_**Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
Out of this curtained room and this hospital gray  
We'll just disappear  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years  
**_

Amber walked with Nina, their arms linked together. Nina had yet to leave the apartment in the past four months so Amber had grabbed her and they now walked in the village, tiny shops surrounding them.

"Amber." Nina whispered quietly, figuring out where Amber was leading her.

"Yeah Nina." Amber responded, her eyes focused on the cemetery in the distance. Nina fought her but Amber dragged her along.

"I'm not ready for this Amber." Nina said, still fighting Amber's grip.

"Well you need to be Nina." Amber paused, considering her tone. "Nina it's been four months. You need _some _form of closure." She said softly. Nina fought Amber still as they climbed the hill to enter the cemetery.

"Amber." Nina whimpered. Amber led her to the headstone, knowing exactly where it was. They stopped and Nina sobbed. She dropped to her knees and Amber immediately followed, holding her until Fabian came to look for them many hours later, and then Fabian took her spot.

_**What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?  
What if I kept the hand me downs you won't grow into?  
And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?  
But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you  
**_

Nina cautiously walked into the room that had been shut off for four months. She opened the closet that was to her right, avoiding looking at his bed.

She took his favorite shirt off a hanger and clutched it close to her.

"I miss you so much." She said, stroking the soft fabric of the shirt. "Sometimes I think I hear you running down the hallway, running to hide behind me when daddy would come to find you during hide and seek." She sat down on the floor.

"I really wish I could get a miracle right about now." She whispered into the shirt, a tear falling down her face.

"A miracle to spend just one more moment with you." She whispered and then she sobbed into his shirt.

_**Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years  
**_

Fabian walked into the room, knowing that since he couldn't find her anywhere she must've finally decided to enter his room.

Nina sat against the wall, quietly sobbing into the shirt. Fabian sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Nina cried silently into his shoulder, her hand still clutching the shirt.

"Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here." He quietly sang, knowing that Nina had sang these same words to their son before he had left them forever.

"Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here. You were our best four years." He said, changing the my to our. Nina hugged him and that's when Fabian realized, she had finally come to the realization that he wasn't coming back. So he held her, doing the best he could.

_**I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I love you to the moon and back **_


	23. Need You Now

**A/N: Okay, so here we go again... as much as I hate this. Line breaks represent paragraphs in the song. I recommend you listen to this song.**_  
_

**Sorry this one's a little late guys. It will probably take me a little bit to get back to my every Friday posting but I promise that I will always have one up by Monday at the latest.  
**

**Rated T, just because. Future. Could be AU. You really can't tell.  
**

**Need You Now- Lady Antebellum  
**

* * *

Nina sat against her couch, staring at all the open scrapbooks surrounding her. She saw one picture out of the corner of her eye that she wanted to take a closer look at.

She crawled over to the scrapbook and carefully pulled the picture out of it place. She set it in her lap and looked down at it.

It was a picture of the two of them at freshman prom. It had been early in the morning, late at night, whatever you wanted to call it, all she knew was that it had been after midnight because it had been after the chosen hour.

She stared at the picture for a few minutes before reaching for her phone. She was halfway through dialing his number when she wondered if she ever crossed his mind since the breakup. She closed her phone and leaned her head back against her couch.

_'It happens to me all the time.' _She thought.

* * *

Nina picked up her phone again, dialing the number and watching the numbers blink back at her. She pressed the send button and held the phone to her ear.

She couldn't figure out when she had lost all control and decided that she had to call him. But his phone was ringing. It rang. And it rang. And it rang, only for the last ring to get cut off, Fabian's voice coming through.

_'Hey it's Fabian. Leave a message at the beep.' _Nina took a deep breath..

"Hey Fabian. It's Nina." She glanced over at her clock. "I know it's 12:30 on New Year's and your probably partying but." She paused. "I was just wondering if you want to meet up for drinks." She took a deep breath. "Call me or text me back when you get this." She hung up and lightly tapped her phone on the ground. Before grabbing her purse and jacket and heading out her apartment door.

* * *

He sat at the door, a shot glass of whiskey in his hand. He glanced at the door one more time, hoping that just by chance she would come wandering into the bar they had always frequented when they had first started dating, and the bartender set down the glass he was cleaning.

"Are you looking for someone?" Fabian turned his head back towards him and shook his head.

"No." Fabian tapped his fingers on the glass. "Not anyone that I expect to show up." He murmured. Fabian pulled out his phone, feeling it vibrate and all of a sudden it stopped. He set it on the bar and on the screen it showed that he had a new voicemail. He held the phone up to his ear.

_'You have one new voice message. New voice message.' _There was a pause and then a click as the message started to play.

_'Hey Fabian. It's Nina.'_ There was a pause. _'I know it's 12:30 on New Year's and your probably partying but.'_ There was another pause. _'I was just wondering if you want to meet up for drinks.'_ She took a deep breath. _'Call me or text me back when you get this.'_

* * *

She was wandering the streets of London, hoping that Fabian would call her back. She was passing the hotel that held the bar that she and Fabian had often frequented when they first started dating when her phone rang. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Nina." _Her breath caught in her throat.

"Yeah Fabian?"

"_Meet me at the Cap Hotel at their annual New Year's Party." _Nina turned around to face the Cap Hotel. The New Year's Party had been the place where they had first met.

"Okay. I'll be there in five." She hung up and quickly walked back to the hotel she had just passed and took an elevator up to the third floor, where all the conference rooms were.

She walked off the elevator and into the room that played semi-loud music. It didn't take her very long to spot Fabian halfway across the room. They quickly walked towards each other and met in the middle, Fabian taking Nina's hands in his.

Nina stared up at him, but then Fabian had a flashback to their ending.

"I can't hurt you again," was all he said before he walked away from her again.

* * *

Nina grabbed his arm. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all." He turned around. "You say you don't want to hurt me well guess what Fabian. I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."

"What do you want me to say Nina?" He yelled. Nina shrunk back from his voice. "Do you want me to tell you that I miss you and I need you?" He yelled. "Because I do Nina. And it's not the whiskey saying that." He said as he lowered his voice.

They intensely stared at each other before Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and crashing their lips together. Fabian quickly wrapped his arms around her, responding to the kiss immediately.

They pulled apart and Fabian watched as Nina's kissed swollen lips kept opening and closing, trying to find the words to say to him. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips one last time before pulling away once again.

"Fabian-"

"Let's talk about this later Nina." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Let's just enjoy the new year for now yeah?" Nina hesitantly nodded, setting her head on his shoulder and swaying back and forth to the music.

* * *

******A/N: OhMyGod I have one person who I need to thank. A guest reviewer who called themselves, a friend, you made my... everything! Oh my goodness it just. THANK YOU! :') I am saving the email that informed me of your review because it just made me so happy and if I ever need a pick me up I will read that email over and over and :') just thank you!**

**Next Week's Song- A Little Too Not Over You: David Archuleta  
**


	24. A Little Too Not Over You

**A/N: So... I'm not in love with this one. Not gonna lie. Same old story, line breaks are a paragraph of lyrics. Again, recommend you listen to the song.**_**  
**_

**I'm sorry guys I did it again:( I have carpal tunnel and my mom is limiting my time on the computer so I didn't get to get on FF yesterday:(  
**

**Rated K+. Future by a tiny bit.  
**

**A Little Too Not Over You- David Archuleta  
**

* * *

He sees her with some kid from their senior Biology class. He's a senior and she's a junior, and he's constantly reminded of that by Amber's constant squealing.

Yes, what they had has come and gone. They both know it and both have accepted it. Well at least he thought he had. He's knows she's better off with someone else. It's for the best and he knows that. They were both so shy that it just... didn't work.

But they've both changed. But his feelings for her haven't as brought to his attention lately. He tries to hide that he still likes her but he knows that will be hard, considering he doesn't even know how to show her that he doesn't like her. That's what their friendship had been based on before they acknowledged what it really was. Flirting.

But at the same time he knows that he needs to get over her... she's with him now and he needs to remember that... right?

* * *

Why is she so hard to forget? Well even he can answer that question. They were and are best friends. But he can't even forget the memories he wants to. The kisses. The secret dates in the attic at night. He wants to forget them _so _badly and he just _can't._

Sometimes he wants to ask her why she's so hard to forget, but then she would know that he still likes (Oh who is he kidding, _loves_) her. But he doesn't want her to remind him of all the memories so that's another reason.

He can't face the truth that she's moved on and is happily dating another guy. And another problem.

_He's just a little too not over her._

* * *

The memories are supposed to fade. All the guys have told him this. Well everyday they come back crystal clear. So what's wrong with his heart? Why won't it shake it off, let his love for her go.

_'Because we thought she was the one idiot that's why.' _His brain tells him. He shakes the comment off all the time and tries to move on. But every time he thinks he's just a little bit closer, he sees them together and he's back to square one. And as he passes them he thinks,

_'I'm still just a little too not over you.'_

* * *

_'Why is she so hard to forget?' _Fabian asks himself again as he leans against his locker, watching her as she grabs her books from her own, just feet across from him.

She turns around and smiles at him and Fabian smiles back. She walks up next to him and looks up at him. "Ready to go to history?" She asks, shrugging her bag onto her shoulder. He nods and she launches into a story as they walk.

_'This is why.' _His brain tells him again. _'You're best friends. You'll __**never **__forget her.' _Fabian represses a groan and Nina looks up at him. She goes to say something when she sees her boyfriend and goes to hug him.

He can't face the truth that she's moved on and is happily dating another guy. And another problem.

_He's just a little too not over her._

* * *

Fabian stopped outside of Nina's room. He lifted his hand to knock when the door opened to reveal Amber.

"Fabian." Amber sighed. "I was just coming to get you." Fabian's eyebrows rose.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Nina needs you." He slid past Amber and into their room. Nina sat on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nina!" He exclaimed, pulling her into his arms. Nina tightly wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. She cried for a long time, so long that Trudy said she would save supper for them.

"I broke up with him." She whispered. Fabian tensed and she pulled back to look at him. "I broke up with him because I wasn't over you!" She exclaimed before burying herself back in his chest.

* * *

"Nina." He whispered. Nina looked up at him with bright green eyes.

"I've missed you so much. But you looked so happy I couldn't bear to tell you I wasn't over you." Nina's lip quivered.

"Same here." Nina whispered. "I thought you were better off without me." She set her head on his shoulder.

"Nina. I will _never _be better off without you." He whispered into her hair, rubbing her back. "Never forget that." They sat in silence before Nina pulled back again.

"Just so you know." She started. "I've missed you too." She said before leaning forward to kiss him. Fabian's heart took off, excited that the girl he was in love with was kissing him. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her, Nina doing the same.

* * *

**Next Week's Song: Home- Michael Buble  
**


	25. Home

**Yep. Here I am again:) I have to say I kinda like this one:) Okay now for the boring part -_- (Yep that face probably won't show up)**

**Line Breaks represent a paragraph of lyrics and I recommend you listen to the song.  
**

**A/N: So reason this one is _so _late is because I was grounded. No phone. No internet. No tv. Grounded. -_-  
**

**_Home- Michael Buble_  
**

* * *

Fabian walked into his hotel room and flung himself onto his bed with an "umph." He stared at the ceiling, the warm Parisian sun shining down through the window and over his bed. He eventually sat up and walked over to the window.

He stared outside, watching the sun set behind the Eiffel Tower. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the well worn photo. She smiled up at him, her green eyes shining. Her hair was down and wavy, just like it usually was and she wore a dress.

Fabian smiled and traced her smile, memorizing for what was probably the millionth time since he had left.

* * *

He walked onto the stage and the overwhelming loneliness he had been feeling earlier never left, not even as he looked among the crowd of thousands of people.

He let out a small sigh before smiling and stepping up to the microphone. They played upbeat songs for an hour before he started to play the song he had written for Nina, just days before he had left.

The crowd swayed with the beat and Fabian could almost imagine Nina standing front and center, smiling up at him. Finally, after another hour of playing, they were done and Fabian sadly walked off the stage. He pulled the picture of Nina out of his pocket again, traced the smile, and tucked it safely back.

* * *

Fabian pulled out the bundle of letters that he had written for Nina, never gathering the courage to send them. He glanced over all of them, the longest being three sentences long.

He sighed before throwing them back in his suitcase and flopping backwards onto his bed.

She had sent him letter after letter, not caring about not getting a response from him. He always wanted to respond to them but his letters were detached and cold. And she deserved more than that. And he knew that.

She deserved letters that made her understand that he missed her as much, if not more, as she missed him.

* * *

He climbs onto the airplane with a internal sigh, going to another place, somewhere in Europe. Somewhere that was not England was all he knew.

He stared out the window as they took off, knowing that he was very lucky. Lucky that his incessant noodling actually became good music, so good that people wanted to hear his incessant noodling.

He pulled out his phone, checking to see if she was on Skype, which they never were at the same time in the past couple months. So when he sees a green check mark next to her name, his heart speeds up just a little bit faster.

* * *

He hesitantly clicks on her name, before his phone begins ringing back at him, waiting for her to answer. For a moment he thinks she's not going to answer, not that he blames her, and then the ringing stops and the screen reads _connecting_.

He gives a small sigh of relief before Nina's beautiful face pops up. She smiles, which makes him smile.

"Hi." She breathes, the smile still on her face.

"Hey love." He says, smiling back at her.

* * *

They talk for a few minutes before they fall in a solemn silence.

"I feel like I'm living someone else's life." He whispers to her. Nina sympathetically looks at him. "My life involves you and playing my guitar to you at night and going to work and-"

"And now you get to play your guitar for everyone and that's your work." She interrupts. "And it's something you enjoy." He shrugs.

"I may like it but I miss you more." Nina goes to open her mouth but Fabian speaks before she can. "I know why you couldn't come with me Nina. I may not have known it when I left but I understand why now. This wasn't your dream. You couldn't just leave your kids." He says, meaning her students at the local elementary. "And I can't thank you enough for always believing in me."

"I'll always believe in you Fabian." She whispers. "I miss you-" She gets cut off by the bell and turns regretfully towards him. "I have to go. I have to go pick up my class from recess. I'm sorry Fabian." She says before she hangs up.

* * *

Six months after his call with Nina, he finally started counting down the days until he went home, since there were only a couple weeks left on his tour. He hadn't spoken to her face to face since that last video chat but still got a letter from her at least every couple weeks.

He had a view of the leaning tower of Pisa and took a picture of it.

"This is it. Last touring city." He typed, attaching the picture and sending it to Nina's email. He knows she won't answer his email, she hasn't since he's left, but he feels like that by her seeing that, just maybe she'll be more open to seeing him when he gets home.

* * *

He ends the last concert he will play for God knows how long and he smiles the first genuine smile he has in months. He bounds off the stage, only to quickly climb onto the bus that will be taking him to the airport in a matter of minutes.

They drive away and Fabian anxiously watches the Italian landscape float by him and all of a sudden, they're at the airport. He quickly runs to his plane, where he impatiently waits for the pilot to take off.

Once they're in the air, he counts the minutes until they are supposed to land. When the wheels hit the ground in London two hours later, he bounds off the plane, one place in mind. He's walking mindlessly through the airport when he bumps into a woman who falls to the ground with a loud thump.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He says as he helps her up. The woman looks up at him with her warm green eyes and she immediately hugs him.

"Fabian!" She exclaims. Fabian wraps his arms as tightly as he can around her and lifts her up and swings her around.

"Oh Nina!" He exclaims. Nina pulls back as soon as her feet touch the ground and kisses him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him to her. Fabian takes no time in responding, even going as far as to pick her up.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers in her ear as he squeezes her once again.

"I've missed you too." She says and Fabian is back. Fabian is finally home.

* * *

**A/N: Aw. Happy Fabina ending:) **

**Next Week's (Well... sometime between Friday and Sunday's) Song: Cover Girl- Big Time Rush, requested by fabianandnina4ever  
**


	26. Cover Girl

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait guys. I was really behind on my writing for this story because my muse went on vacation until like, Wednesday. So I hope that these next few stories will make up for my little break!**_  
_

**-Line Breaks represent a paragraph of lyrics, I recommend you listen to the song while you read blah blah blah.  
**

**Nina's a little OOC.  
**

**Rated K+  
**

**_Cover Girl- Big Time Rush, requested by fabianandnina4ever  
_**

* * *

"You look gorgeous." He said as he grabbed her hand and lightly twirled her, the rest of the house inconspicuously watching them. Nina ducked her head and when Fabian noticed that instead of the blush he expected to see he saw disbelief, and he made a note to ask her about it when they were alone.

They walked to the dance, the rest of the house walking excitedly ahead of them.

"Hey Nina." She looked up at him. "You really do look beautiful tonight." Nina ducked her head in disbelief again.

"Don't you believe me when I say that?" Before she could answer, Amber came running back to them, linking her and Nina's arms and dragging her towards the dance.

* * *

He knocked as he walked into her room.

"Hey Neens you wanna-" She looked up from the magazine on her lap and threw it across the room and into Amber's bin of magazines.

"Yeah?" She asked, pushing back her curly hair. Fabian shook his head to clear his head.

"You wanna go catch a movie in town tonight with Eddie and Patricia?" She eagerly nodded and stood up, grabbing the jacket that hung on the end of her bed.

"Yeah let's go." She walked out of the room and Fabian paused behind her, checking in Amber's magazine bin to see what magazine Nina had thrown into it.

Haphazardly sitting on the top was a magazine that showed a picture of a girl wearing a tight shirt and tight jeans. Fabian shook his head and glanced towards the door.

"Oh Nina." He sighed before walking out, hearing Nina call for him.

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk, Nina and Patricia walking together in front of them, animatedly talking about the movie while Fabian and Eddie walked behind them.

They were about halfway back to the house when Fabian stopped their conversation.

"Hey Eddie?" Fabian questioned, watching Nina tuck a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?" He asked, focusing on Patricia.

"What do you do if your girlfriend is... insecure... about herself." Eddie looked at Fabian, whose face was turned away from him. Eddie looked back at Patricia.

"You show and tell her how beautiful she is." Fabian looked up at him.

"What?"

"You know. Compliment her even when she's just woken up." He said, looking at him and then back at Patricia.

Fabian nodded comprehensively.

"Okay."

* * *

"Why are you wearing rain boots?" He asked curiously. She wore polka dot rain boots with her shorts and a baggy hoodie. She raised her hand so she could see him in the blinding sun.

"In case it rains." She answered, walking towards him, sinking in the sand.

"And the hoodie?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"In case it gets cold." He shook his head and they walked towards the volleyball game the rest of Anubis was currently participating in.

He started to lead her towards the court when she shook her head and sat on the bench that over looked the court.

"I'll just sit here and watch." She said.

"Are you sure?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded.

"I'm sure. Now go." She insisted. He had only been in the game for five minutes when Mick spiked the ball so hard that Fabian fell to the ground and clutched his head. Nina immediately ran over and kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay?!" She exclaimed. "You could have a concussion!" Fabian shook his head.

"I'm fine Neens. Just a bump to the head is all."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should bring you to the-"

"Nina." Fabian interrupted. "I'm fine. Why don't you go sit back down on the bench."

* * *

He knocks on the door to her room in Amber's enormous house and waits patiently outside. He knocks again when he doesn't hear anything inside the room because Amber has insisted that Nina is in her room.

He tries the doorknob and the door swings open to reveal Nina sitting on her bed immersed in one of Amber's magazines. He sighs and pulls it out of her hands, which makes Nina look up at him in shock.

"Why do you look at these magazines?" He asked exasperatedly. Nina reached up to grab it and Fabian held it high up above him, glad for the few inches he had grown the summer before.

"Fabian." She sighed madly. "Give it back."

"Why?" He asked again.

* * *

"Why what?" She asked confused.

"Why do you look at these?" Nina went to open her mouth to answer and Fabian sat her on her bed.

"Nina, you're so beautiful. You've got this kind heart that makes everyone want to be friends with you and... I just wish you would stop being hard on yourself for awhile." Nina looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling. He tucked a stray strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Every time I see you you seem to have this dark cloud surrounding you and all I wanna do is make you smile." He gently tilted her chin so her eyes met his. Nina gave him a small smile.

"Now there's that smile I love so much." Her smile grew as she her eyes fell to the ground and then raised to meet his again, her eyes filled with happiness.

He met her smile and leaned down to kiss her, Nina still smiling against his.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone else watch iGoodbye? I haven't watched the past few episodes and OMG I'm still crying:'( Doesn't help that I'm listening to Taylor Swift's The Moment I Knew**

**Next Week's Song- Begin Again requested by alexis4736**


	27. Begin Again

**A/N: So this one was super easy to write considering I fell in love with this song as _soon _as it came out. (No joke.) Nina's a little OOC and so isn't Fabian to make up for Nina's OOC-ness. That doesn't make any sense but you'll understand when you read.**

**Rated K+. AU.  
**

**_Begin Again: Taylor Swift, requested by alexis4736_**

* * *

_**Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do**  
_

She walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall and turned left and right, eying her black heels.

_'He never liked it when I wore high heels.' _She thought sadly. A tiny voice in the back of her head spoke up. _'But you do.' _It responded. Nina nodded and walked towards the front door to her apartment, grabbing her phone off the counter and plugging in her headphones, blaring her favorite song.

She slid on her jacket and walked out of the apartment, locking the door on the way out.

_'He always said he didn't get this song.' _She thought as the song reached the chorus. She went to change the song when the tiny voice spoke up again. _'But you do.'_ It responded once again.

_**Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do**  
_

She walked into the tiny cafe expecting him to be late but he sat at a table in the corner, his long fingers drumming the table nervously as he waited. He looked up when he finally noticed the bell on the door and stood up and waved, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Hey Nina." He greeted as she walked over to him. She discarded her jacket as she walked and he pulled out the chair across from him and helped her sit. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." She said shyly, taking note of how nice the gesture was.

_**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again**  
_

"To keep an eye on the mouse." She finished somewhat apprehensively. He threw his head back, reminding her of one of her students, laughing. _'He thought that was funny?' _She thought while giving him a shy smile. _'He thought that was funny!' _She happily thought and started to quietly laugh along with him.

Eight months. Eight months it had been since they had broken up and in those eight months, all she had thought was all love ever did was break and burn and end.

But sitting here in a cafe with the man she had met last week in this same cafe. The same man who was _laughing at something she said_ and she was watching love begin again. Slowly but surely, it was beginning again.

_**He said he never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do**  
_

"I have never, _never _met one girl who has as many James Taylor records as I do." He said, leaning back in his chair in amazement.

"Just to make sure I heard you right the first time, how many records do you have?" He asked, leaning his elbows on the table in anticipation.

"Eight." She smiled, watching how excited the man in front of her was seeing that they shared a love for James Taylor.

He ran his hands through his dark brown hair, raising his bangs to show a long scar running across his forehead.

"What's that?" She asked timidly, reaching out to touch his forehead and then drawing back at the last minute. He reached up and ran his finger down the length of the scar.

"When I was younger, my neighbor's dog bit me. I had to have I believe 74 stitches to get this shut." Nina quietly gasped.

"How old were you?"

"Three." Nina gasped again.

"That had to have been terrifying!" Fabian shrugged.

"I don't remember much of it since I was so young." They fell into a silence and then Fabian smiled.

"Have I told you about the time I caught my roommate Mick painting his fingernails?" He asked quietly.

"No!" She exclaimed. They exchanged stories for about an hour when Fabian finally noticed how shy she was being.

"Are you always this shy?" He asked. Nina shrugged.

"I guess. My friends always seem to make up for it though." Fabian smiled.

"Like the blonde you had with you last week." Nina smiled in fondness at the memory.

"You mean Amber?" She asked.

"That glittery, pink, poofy blonde has that normal a name? You've got to be kidding right?"

_**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again**  
_

"We were walking down the stairs and as we did she fell. And I mean fell down the whole flight of stairs." Nina started, beginning to giggle. "And, did a somersault at least once." Her giggle began to turn into a laugh. "And she landed on her butt at the bottom of the stairs and shouted 'I'm good!'" They both threw their heads back laughing, Nina maybe a little more than Fabian and Nina smiled again.

_'He thought that was funny too! I'm on a roll!' _She thought with a small giggle.

That Wednesday, as they both laughed at how klutzy Amber was, sitting in the cafe they had met in, Nina realized once again, that she was watching love begin again.

_**And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches  
Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that  
And for the first time, what's past is past**  
_

After almost three hours of talking, Nina realized that she had to pick up Amber at the airport in a little less than an hour.

"I'll walk you to your car." He suggested.

"You don't have to do that Fab-"

"No. I want to." He insisted. Nina shrugged as Fabian helped her put on her jacket.

"Alright then." They walked out of the small cafe and Nina almost brought him up. She opened her mouth to speak when Fabian smiled.

"Have I ever told you the movies that my family watches every single Christmas?" He asked with a smile. Nina closed her mouth and shook her head, a smile gracing her mouth.

"No. No you didn't."

"Well every Christmas, my mom _insists _on watching Jack Frost. At first I hated it, and I mean _hated _it, but when my little sister Avery was born and I finally had someone to watch it with me I actually began to like it.

"And my little brother Christopher and I always watch Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer. My mom _despises _that movie so she took it away after the first time we watched it but I went to college the next year so Christopher and I had a weekend all to ourselves where we watched that movie until we could recite the whole thing." Nina laughed.

"Really?"

"Really. And my little sister Katie loves Miracle on 34th street so I always watch that movie with her and our whole family watches Rudolph and Frosty every year without fail." Nina smiled.

"That sounds nice." Fabian glanced over at her.

"Maybe I'll have to have you over for the Rutter Christmas Movie Weekend." Nina smiled and ducked her head down, her cheeks flushed. They finally reached her car and Nina climbed in, rolling down the passenger window so Fabian could talk to her.

"So I was thinking we could do this again next week?" Fabian questioned, looking at his mitten covered hands.

"Next week sounds good." Nina smiled.

"Wednesday. Same time, same place?"

"Wednesday. Same time, same place." Nina confirmed, starting her car.

"So I will see you then."

"And I will bring some more _wonderful _jokes." She smiled, driving away.

_**Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again  
**_

She watched her rear-view mirror as she drove down the road, watching as Fabian erupted into another fit of laughter and she smiled.

_'You made him laugh three times. **Three **times!' _She excitedly thought as she took the exit that would lead her towards the airport.

After eight months of thinking all love ever did was break and burn and end, she was so excited to admit that on a Wednesday in a cafe, she watched it begin again.

_**But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again**_

* * *

_**Hi guys... So um... I haven't updated this in a while... So yeah... I'm sorry about that. I've had this done for a while so I don't know why I didn't update it. I don't have any others written so it might be a while until I get another.**_


End file.
